


There's something off about my new stepdad...

by namesareoverrated



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Creepy Pete, Daddy Kink, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fingering, Manipulation, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Petyr x Sansa - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, creepyship, illegal underage sex, older man/underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namesareoverrated/pseuds/namesareoverrated
Summary: Step inside the mind of a fifteen-year old girl in the midst of becoming seduced and infatuated with her own stepfather.I should add, there is a high creep factor in this. If you are offended by cheating or extramarital affairs with underage girls, MOVE ALONG. This is a pretty damn realistic look into an affair with a fifteen-year-old girl and a forty-five year old man. Nothing is going to be sugar-coated. You have been warned. If you choose to read this and get offended or triggered, knowing you aren't okay with this sort of thing, then the fault lies entirely upon yourself. There is no rape. Everything that happens is consensual.Comments are always appreciated.





	1. Chapter I

My dad passed away about a year ago. Car accident. The driver who hit him had a blood alcohol level of .247. My mum was devastated. Well, we all were, but she wanted revenge on the bastard who had ripped our father away from us way before his time. I didn't blame her, everyone wanted him to pay for what he had done, but she let it consume her. It was all she thought about, all she talked about, to the point that my siblings and I were genuinely starting to worry about her. Losing someone you love is never easy, I'd venture to say it's the hardest thing that any human being has to suffer, but we didn’t want to lose her too. And sometimes it felt like we were. But her desire for retribution was how she ultimately landed herself a new husband.

Petyr Baelish’s law office specialized in malpractice, but being an old friend of my mother’s, he was more than willing to help her sue the pants off the insurance company of the drunk driver who had killed my father. In addition to pushing the district attorney to push for the heaviest sentence possible for vehicular manslaughter. Needless to say it meant she began spending a lot of time around Petyr Baelish. Soon enough she was inviting him over for dinners in appreciation for his assistance and before I knew it, there was a ring on her finger and I was a bridesmaid.

He didn’t move in until after the wedding, mom thought that was best, but my siblings and I thought it best that he never move in at all. We wanted her to be happy and seeing her excited over anything was better than the moping and crying of the previous months, but something just wasn’t right. Something wasn’t right about their relationship and something wasn’t right about Petyr Baelish.

It began with small things. There were instances when I felt that his hand would linger on my shoulder or my back for just a little too long. Instances when his eyes would run the length of my body before returning to my own and the look in them was something I wasn’t altogether mature enough to assess but it both frightened and exhilarated me.

One evening, several months after the wedding, my mother got stuck at the hospital on a double shift. I had just gotten home from the library and saw Petyr sitting on the sofa, his phone to his ear.

“It’s alright darling, we’ll put something together. You know I did manage to feed myself before I married you...No, not all take-out...alright, don’t work too hard...I love you too.”

I walked around the back of the sofa and stood in front of him, my backpack slung over one shoulder. “Was that mom?”

He looked up at me, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. “Who else would it be, Sweetling?”

He didn’t call me Sweetling when anyone else was around and of course I wondered why. And yet, maybe a part of me liked that small secret. “Is she not coming home?” I asked.

“No. One of the other nurses called out and she has to cover the shift. I’m afraid it’s just us tonight.”

My heart felt like it missed a beat. Did it? “Just us?”

“Yes, us.”

“Where’s Arya? And Bran and Rickon?” Now that I thought about it, the house lacked the normal noises that accompanied my younger brothers and sisters. It was ominously silent in answer to my question.

“You don’t remember? You’re Aunt Lysa asked them over for Robin’s birthday slumber party. You didn’t want to go.”

Of course I didn’t want to go. Robin was a whiny little brat who didn’t have any real friends which was why his cousins had to endure him through his party. “I didn’t want to hang out with a bunch of little 10 and 12 year-olds. I’m fifteen.”

“Oh I know.” He grinned, rather smug, and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with his eyes on me.

“Um...so, what are we having for dinner? What do you wanna eat?”

His eyes darted away for a second only and then back to mine and I realized I had made an error in my choice of words. Had his mind really just plummeted into the gutter when asked what he wanted to eat? The grin he tried to fight told me that it had and I felt my cheeks blush scarlet.

Everything about him was so wrong. He hadn't said a foul word but there seemed to be an innuendo behind every phrase, an invitation behind every glance. But only when we were alone, which is exactly why I didn't feel his intentions were pure or even slightly in jest.

“Would you like to make something or should we order out?”

“Order out,” I answered. “I don't quite know if I'm feeling adventurous enough to try your cooking tonight.”

He tilted his head to the side, his eyes boring into my own. “I think you're more adventurous than you realize yet, Sweetling.”

I felt goose pimples break out on the back of arms and neck. He was creepy, plain and simple, and it amazed me that my mother couldn't see it. “I'm going to my room to do my homework. Call me when the food gets here.”

“Sure. Chinese?”

“Whatever.”

 

Forty-five minutes later I was sprawled on my bed with my books in front of me, when he knocked on my bedroom door. “I’ll be down in a second,” I called out but the handle turned and the door began to open.

“Shit,” I said, suddenly aware that I was wearing the shortest pair of shorts I owned and a thin t-shirt with no bra. They were my comfy clothes and I hadn’t expected to have company. I had intended to change before going back downstairs. I grabbed a throw from the end of my bed and draped it across my lap just before he stepped into my room.

“I figured I’d bring dinner to you, Sweetling, seeing as you’re up here working so hard.”

“Um...thanks, I guess.” I wasn’t really sure what to say, everything about him, everything he did, was out of the norm. “I’ll throw some clothes on and we can go downstairs.” I wanted him out of my room, especially considering the amount bare skin I was showing underneath the throw. Considering he may be able to see the outline of my nipples through my thin white t-shirt. These things shouldn’t cross one’s mind when dealing with a stepfather. He was supposed to be like a father - only not.

“Nonsense, Sansa,” he said. “We can eat right here, where you’re comfortable.” I was far from comfortable but he either didn’t notice or didn’t care. “We’ve got chopsticks and napkins and I brought a couple waters. We’re all set. If you’ll just move your books and things aside.”

He stood there, holding the brown paper bag of chinese food and the two bottles of water, waiting on me to do something. For a moment I just stared at him dumbly until he lifted his eyebrows, as if to say, “Any day now” and finally I closed my books and binder and sat them in a pile on my bedside table.

I was tense as I watched him sit the bag and waters on my bed. He kicked his shoes off and eased himself onto the mattress. The whole situation was weird. I sat there motionless as he opened the bag and handed me a carton of lo mein and a pair of chopsticks.

“Spring roll?” he asked, handing one out to me.

“I guess.”

We sat eating in an uncomfortable silence for several long minutes. He didn’t seem to mind at all, carefully picking up his noodles and placing them into his mouth, his eyes watching me intently. I wanted to run out of the room and get as far away from him as I could but how would I explain that?

“What subject are you studying tonight?” he asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

“Biology. I have an exam on Monday.”

“Fascinating subject, biology. Especially the branch of human anatomy, don’t you think?”

“Sure. I guess.”

He smiled but his eyes did not and I looked at my food, avoiding his gaze. “Do you need any help?”

“No. Thank you though.”

“Well, I don’t think I’m hungry anymore. At least not for this. I would rather enjoy eating some pie though.”

I looked up from my food to find his eyes watching me intently and I felt a rush of heat spreading from my neck to my cheeks. There was no way I was imaging it. He was flirting with me. Perhaps if it had only happened once I might think that I had misunderstood but it happened far too many times to be a misunderstanding.

“There’s a lemon cream pie in the fridge. Isn’t lemon your favorite, Sweetling?”

“I’m too full for dessert.”

The corner of his mouth twitched. “Pity.”

I began cleaning up and putting our trash into the bag when he reached out, grabbed my shoulder and stopped me. My heart raced at his touch and I felt a jolt of sheer electricity where his hand made contact with my body. “Sorry, you’ve got a bit of something on the corner of your mouth,” he explained and before I could grab a napkin and take care of it myself, his other hand turned my face towards him and his thumb brushed at the corner of my mouth.

I was struck senseless with this new touch. A warmth erupted near the lower part of my stomach and began spreading as his thumb smoothed over my skin. I met his blue-grey eyes, searching, silently asking him if I was understanding his attentions. My heart raced and I was sure he could hear the thump-thump as I could feel it pounding throughout my entire body.

The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile and that warmth inside of me spread lower, down below my stomach, and so began that first pulse between my legs.

I was trembling as he leaned toward me and placed a firm kiss at the corner of my mouth where his thumb had been.

“Goodnight, sweet Sansa,” he whispered. Then he took the leftovers and left my room.

  
  


That night I couldn’t sleep. I tossed and turned and kicked my blanket off and then pulled it back up to cover me. I knew I should tell my mom about Petyr’s behavior but something was stopping me. Was it because I didn’t want to hurt her? Because surely it would and it would end in divorce. If she wanted to press charges against him it could end with him behind bars as well.

It wasn’t just that. It was the way he made me feel when he looked at me. It was the way I felt when he touched me and I guess a part of me didn’t want it to stop, even though I knew it should. It was wrong. So very wrong.

As I lay there in the dark, images of him kept flashing in my mind. He was old enough to be my father, obviously, but he wasn’t a bad looking man. His black hair was going grey at the temples, his mustache and goatee already salt and peppered. He had sharp, angular features and a slim, narrow figure, save for the wide shoulders.

That warm, liquid heat I had felt earlier reemerged, and this time it seemed to pool between my legs. It was embarrassing, even though there was no one in the room to judge me, no one to know what was going on inside my head. My mind wandered back to only hours earlier when he had pressed his lips to the corner of my mouth and I wondered what would have happened if he had moved his lips over an inch and pressed against my own.

What if he had kissed me and I had kissed back? I tried to stop the thoughts. I tried to push them away but they would just keep pushing back in. I wondered what his mouth would taste like, what his facial hair would feel like against my skin and as I pondered these thoughts my hand drifted down my body, underneath my shorts and panties, and nestled itself between my legs.

I slipped my fingers between my lower lips and found that I was already wet and the discovery made me feel both ashamed and more aroused.

What would it feel like if he were to touch me there? 

“Oh God,” I whispered, the thought sending a jolt through my center.

I began rubbing that little nub just above my entrance, imaging that my fingers were Petyr’s fingers. I didn’t want to be thinking these things but it felt so good. I imagined him laying next to me, kissing me, opening my mouth with his tongue, while his fingers tortured me down below.

Meanwhile, there was an internal battle waging war in my mind. This was sick and disgusting on so many levels but the more I thought about it, the closer I got to that peak.

“Ooohhh, oh fuck,” I cried, hoping I wasn’t too loud, as my fingers worked me closer and closer to that shattering climax that I was chasing.

Then I heard a click, followed by the sound of my doorknob turning.

_ Shit, shit, shit. _ I jerked my hand out of my shorts, sitting up with my heart pounding against my rib cage. I reached for my bedside lamp and turned it on.

It was him, standing in the door frame. Of course it was him, no one else was home. His hair was a bit disheveled but his eyes didn’t look as though he had been sleeping. They looked very alert. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, only a pair of dark grey fleece pants that left very little to the imagination in the crotch area.

I felt my cheeks burn as I looked at him. His body was slender and lean, with just the right amount of chest hair that lead a narrow trail down his stomach and beneath his navel. It wasn’t the first time I had seen him shirtless but it was the first time it made me ache, and blush, and throb and want to hide. But I couldn’t hide, he was looking right at me.

“Sansa, are you alright? I heard-” he hesitated for a moment and tilted his head. “Noises.”

“Yeah...I’m fine.” My voice was shaky, breathless.

To my surprise and horror, he stepped further inside my room, and closed the door. “Are you sure you’re fine because it sounded like you needed...help?”

“No. I’m okay. Sorry if I woke you. Just a bad dream.”

He walked across the room until he stood with his knees hitting the edge of the bed. Internally I was freaking out, wondering what the hell he was doing.

“You didn’t wake me,” he said. “I wasn’t asleep. Neither were you, Sweetling.”

I swallowed hard and looked up to meet his eyes for the first time. His eyes looked darker. Was it just the dim lighting?

When he lowered himself onto the mattress and began crawling toward me I thought my heart would burst forth from my chest. I had a feeling that whatever was about to happen would be something that I both wanted and didn’t want at the same time.

When at last he was sitting right beside me, I let out a breath I had been holding. He leaned toward me but I looked down at my lap, unable to meet his gaze.

“Would you like my help, Sweetling?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

He was so close I could feel his breath against my face and it smelled of mint and that mixed with a very clean, manly scent that came from his body. It was almost overwhelming. I had never been in bed with a boy, much less a man. Earlier that day was the closest I had come and there had been food between us. I had also never been so nervous in my life. Not when I had to go in front of my entire school and give a speech, not when I was waiting on the results of my xrays to find out if I needed surgery after a bad fall during cheerleading practice, not even right before Joffrey had kissed me. None of that compared to what I was feeling in that moment with Petyr right there next to me.

“It’s a yes or a no,” he said. “And consent  _ is _ required.”

I couldn’t make any words come out because I knew the answer should be no but I nodded my head.

He leaned in even closer, so close that I could almost feel his lips move against mine when he said, “That’s a yes?”

I nodded again and that time I found the courage to whisper, “Yes.”

A low hum came from him before he covered my lips with his and I knew immediately that there would be no going back. He kissed me softly, with his lips slightly parted, moving across my own. When I felt his tongue dart out and rub over my bottom lip I instinctively opened my mouth to him.

I didn’t really know what I was doing. I had only ever kissed Joffrey once or twice and it was a mere peck of the lips and nothing more, but my body seemed to know what to do with Petyr leading. When his tongue touched mine I became dizzy and lightheaded, yet I met it with excitement and hunger.

All of my senses were alight with the taste of his mouth, the clean smell of his skin, the soft tickling of his mustache, the sound of both of us trying to catch our breath and keep kissing one another at the same time.

He wrapped his arms around me and began pushing me backward to lay down, his lips never leaving mine. I felt a little awkward, not knowing what to do with my hands and it was as if he knew what I was thinking, for once he had me on my back, he took one of my hands into his and placed it against his chest, giving me permission to touch him.

My oh my, it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. I ran my hands over the solid planes of his chest, my fingertips delighting in the soft texture of his hair. When my hand moved down to caress his stomach he groaned into my mouth and the sound sent a jolt through my center.

Finally he broke our kiss and I was breathless. He was laying on his side, looking over me, his eyes dark with lust. I knew then why they had appeared so dark earlier. It was the same thing I was feeling. But I wondered if he felt the wrongness of it. What we were doing was not only sinful but could shatter several lives if it were to become known.

He must of known what I was thinking, must have seen it in my eyes or written on my face because he put his hand to my cheek and said “No, no. None of that,” and kissed me softly again. This time his lips did not remain on my own. They traveled down my jawline to the pulse point at my neck. This new feeling was amazing. It was similar to when someone touches you on the back of the neck and you get goosebumps, only ten times stronger. It was electric.

He moved his hand down the side of my body until he reached the bottom of my shirt and from there he slid under it. When his hand splayed flat against the bare skin of my stomach I experienced what he must have felt earlier when I had touched him there. Liquid, molten, heat spread from where his hand rested down, down, down to where I was aching the most.

Then he stopped kissing me and lifted his head so that he could look into my eyes. I felt so vulnerable, so nervous, so small but I held his gaze. I held it still when he took hold of the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up, exposing my bare breasts underneath. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. No one had ever seen this much of me. Even in gym class I would change in the stalls.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a slight smile and he shifted, moving closer to me and it was then that I felt his hardness pressed against my thigh. Surely I had already felt it but was too caught up in his kiss to notice. I darted my eyes down long enough to see the clear outline of his erection through his pants, the sight of it making my heart pound even harder.

“Don’t worry about that yet,” he said, bringing my attention back to his face, and eyes, and lips.

I decided in that moment that he definitely was attractive and I supposed I had known that I was attracted to him for some time, I just didn’t want to admit it to myself.

His hand moved up to my breast and he palmed one entirely, massaging it slowly. It was so nice to be touched and when his fingers began pinching my nipple, hardening it, I moaned aloud for the first time.

“Oh yes,” he whispered. “Please, Sweetling, don’t hold back. I’ve only begun.” Then he lowered his head and captured my other nipple with his mouth, while he continued to rub his fingers over the other.

It was a little odd, to have him suckling on me like a baby, and yet it felt so wonderful. I looked down to watch and when I seen his dark head I had to reach out and rub my fingers through his thick hair. I used both hands, continuously stroking him and he seemed to like it for he moaned against my skin.

When his one hand left my breast and drifted down my stomach to the waistband of my shorts, I was ready and wanting him to touch me there. As much as I knew it shouldn’t happen, I  _ needed _ it to happen. I spread my legs for him as his hand slipped under my shorts and panties and when his fingers slipped between my lips I sighed deeply.

Petyr lifted his head from my breast and brought his face back up to my own. “Oh, Sweetling, already so wet and wanting.”

Once again I felt so small, and embarrassed as he made eye contact and explored my wet folds at the same time. He found my little nub and began stroking it slowly and I moaned with delight. It felt much better when he did it than when I did.

“Who were you thinking of when you were touching yourself earlier?” he asked, his voice a husky whisper. “I know you were touching yourself. I could hear you moaning. Who was fucking you in your head?”

“Oh, God,” I whimpered, for his words, the sound of his voice, and the feeling of his fingers circling my nub had started an onslaught of sensations that were building and building towards an eruption.

Then suddenly he stopped and I thought I would die of wanting if he didn’t finish. I can’t imagine the look on my face at that moment.

“Tell me who you were thinking about and I’ll let you cum.”

“You!” I cried out, more loudly than I meant to but I was so desperate at that point for him to finish what he had started.

He smiled with an expression of complete satisfaction. “What was I doing to you?”

“Touching me,” I whispered, now feeling more vulnerable at my submission. “I- I didn’t have time to imagine further because you came in.”

“Hmm...yes.” He placed a kiss on my forehead, his hands back to stroking and massaging my body. “I wanted to make our fantasy a reality.”

“Our?” I asked, breathless again as his hands roamed over my breasts and stomach.

“No need to play coy. You knew what I wanted.”

He sat up then and took hold of the waistband of my shorts and I lifted my hips and allowed him to pull them all the way down and off my body. They were flung onto the floor without a thought and his attention was returned to me. He pushed up onto his knees and I seen the tent in his pants that his penis was creating.

“Do you want to see it?” he asked.

I had never seen one in real life before, aside from my little brothers’, and I was both terrified and dying to know. “Yes.”

There was no hesitation in him at all as he slid his pants down over his hips and his erection, and moved to free himself from them entirely. He lay back down beside me, on his side facing me, and said, “Look and touch all you like.”

His penis was indeed much different from my siblings’, it was longer and thicker. I reached a shaking hand out and wrapped my fingers around it and was surprised by how hot it was. The skin was so soft but it was rigidly hard at the same time. He moaned when I squeezed him and the sound of his moan urged me on. I reached down with my other hand and grabbed the sack beneath his shaft. His balls were tight and heavy in my hand.

“Up and down,” he said, wrapping his hand around the hand I had wrapped around his length and guiding me in the motion. “Mmm, yes...like that. Such a good girl.”

A smile broke out my face and I bit my bottom lip. It seemed a little silly but I beamed at his praise.

“You like that? Are you  _ my  _ good girl?” I could only nod. “Open your legs for me, sweetie.”

I did as I was bid, still focussed on pumping his shaft, and this time when his hand found my center he slipped a finger inside me and I gasped. I had pleasured myself before, of course, but I had yet to put a finger inside myself, focussing only on the little nub that lay above my opening.

“Did I hurt you?’ he asked.

“No! No, it’s just different. I’ve never…” My sentence went unfinished as he pushed another finger into me and began slowly thrusting them in and out, curling them, rubbing something inside me that spewed forth pure pleasure that radiated out into my every limb. ”Oh...oh...wow.”

It was the most wonderful feeling, even though there was a bit of stretching to fit both his fingers. The feeling of being filled was something I now realized my body had been craving, needing even. It made me wonder what his penis would feel like.

“Oh, fuck,” I whispered, my head falling back as I gave in to the pleasure. I tried to remember to stroke him but his fingers felt so wonderful. He was bringing me back to that edge and fast.

I felt him move, positioning himself between my legs on his knees, his fingers never pulling out of me. I lifted my head and watched him take his member in hand and a jolt of fear shot through me. “Are you going to…?”

“Fuck you with my cock?” My cheeks burned red at his choice of words. “Say it, Sweetling.”

“Fuck me...with..”

He buried his fingers inside me, twisting and rubbing. “Say it.”

“With your cock.” My voice was heavy, and breathy and sounded nothing like my own anymore.

“Would you like me to?”

Those damned wicked fingers. They were finding spots in me that I didn’t know existed, spots that wrenched such unimaginable pleasure that I would have agreed to anything he said in that moment, so long as he didn’t stop. I answered with “Yes,” before I knew what I had done.

“Good girl,” he cooed, not faltering in his assault on my cunt.

I stole a glance and looked down between my legs where his fingers were buried within me and seen that his other hand was vigorously stroking himself as he worked. “That’s it, Sweetling. Look. Watch me cum while you cum.”

Because of his forward language, the insistent pumping of his fingers, the sight of him stroking his own arousal and I think purely because he willed it, I reached that peak I had been chasing and it shattered me. A moan came out of me like I had never heard before as I pulled at the sheets on the bed, writhing and convulsing - I could feel the walls of my cunt contracting and pulling his fingers deeper inside.

I had brought myself to orgasm before but it was never like this. The pleasure that erupted radiated throughout my entire body, coursing through every limb, and yes, causing me to flex my feet and curl my toes. I could hardly breathe when it subsided, my head light and foggy, and it wasn’t until I heard Petyr’s heavy breaths that I was brought back to reality.

I looked down to where he still remained on his knees between my legs, his cock slowly softening and going limp. I had been so lost in my own climax that I had not gotten to witness his but the wet sticky evidence of it was all over my stomach and pelvic area.

“Stay there,” he said, getting to his feet. “I’ll get you a towel.”

He left the room and was back before I had time to gather my thoughts, my head was still light and euphoric and I was very tired. I felt so relaxed and fought to keep my eyes open even as he used the towels to clean me up himself.

When he was finished he pulled the covers up to my chest, gently tucking me in.

“That was wonderful, Sweetling,” he purred, placing a kiss on my forehead.

“But you didn’t- I thought you were going to-” I found that I was too shy now to say the words out loud.

“Fuck you?” he asked and despite my exhaustion, I felt that spark rekindling in my lower parts once again. “I would like that very much, Sweetling, but what kind of man would I be to expect that from you our first time together?”

_ What kind of a man does anything at all with his wife’s daughter? _ Not a very good one.

He kissed me softly on the lips. “You can’t tell your mother about this. You can’t tell anyone, they wouldn’t understand.” I nodded. “Good. Now get some sleep.”

He gave me one last kiss and left my room. Luckily I was very tired and dozed off within minutes.


	2. Chapter II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to keep it going. Enjoy the sin.

When I awoke the next morning I thought it had been a dream but when I pulled the covers back to find that I was naked underneath, reality hit me in full force. _What have I done?_ I ran to the shower and scrubbed myself until my skin was red, as if I could wash him off me. As if the clean soap could make the dirtiness of him and what we had done go away but no matter how hard I scrubbed the memory was still there. The guilt was still there.

The rush of excitement was still there too.

 

My mom was just getting home from her double shift when I went downstairs. She hugged me and gave me a kiss on my cheek and I avoided her eyes altogether, afraid that if she looked she would know what I had done.

“Sansa, sweetheart, are you alright?”

“Fine, mom. I didn’t sleep very well. I’m just gonna get me something to eat and maybe go back to bed.”

“Okay, honey. I need some sleep too, I’m exhausted. Where’s Petyr?”

The mere mention of his name had a physical effect on me. My heart raced and my stomach knotted and for a moment I thought I might faint. “Um...I don’t know, mom. I just got up, haven’t seen him.”

“He’s probably upstairs. I’ll find him. Go get yourself some breakfast, you look a little peaked. Are you sure you’re alright? Not coming down with something are you?”

I shrugged. “I dunno. Maybe. I’m hungry so I’m just gonna go…”

Free from my mother, I made my way to the kitchen, hoping to make it in and out without any more encounters.

But it wasn’t to be.

Petyr stood, leaning against the counter, a mug of coffee in his hand. “Good morning, Sweetling.”

My heart dropped into my stomach at the sight of him. A smug grin was plastered on his face. This was bad, it was so bad.

I wasn’t hungry anymore.

I spun on my heels to go back out the way I had just come in but he was too quick. He grabbed my arm and turned me back around so quickly I crashed into his chest. _Where did his coffee go?_ It was on the counter behind him. Damn, he was fast.

His scent, clean and woodsy, enveloped me like a cold sheet. That sounds strange but it’s true. That wonderful feeling of sliding between cold bed sheets.

“Did you sleep well?” he asked, his breath warm on my lips, because he was _that_ close. It smelled of coffee and mint.

I wanted to kiss him. Not a half hour earlier I was in the shower desperately trying to scrub him from skin and now I wanted nothing more than to tilt my head just a little bit forward and taste the coffee on his tongue. But we were in the kitchen and my mother was home. She could walk in at any moment, probably would walk in at any moment because she had just asked where he was and she would discover that he was not upstairs as she had thought.

“Petyr...we can’t.”

Amusement twinkled in his eyes. His hands moved down and held me at my waist. “It doesn’t give you a thrill? The possibility of being discovered?”

I shook my head. My heart was racing again, as it usually was whenever he was in close proximity. This wasn’t the same as the thrill of getting caught kissing a boy behind the bleachers. This was my mother’s husband - would be my mother’s broken heart if she were to walk in and find us this way.

But when he pressed me harder against him I felt his cock, already thick with desire, and that aching _want_ erupted in me once again. A soft whimper escaped my lips.

“Were you hungry, Sweetling?” he asked, rubbing the tip of his nose over my own and all I could do was nod. “I’m starving,” he said, finally closing the breath of space between us and rubbing his lips across my own. It was the most languid, lazy, wet, lovely kiss and it wasn’t until he broke it that I realized my hands had gripped onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him, as if he could get any closer.

He took hold of my hands, removing them from his shirt. “I think we’ll have to put this on hold for now. Though, it pains me to no end.” He stepped back, but not before placing one last, soft kiss against my forehead. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

He took his coffee and left me there trembling.

 

My aunt Lysa dropped my younger siblings off shortly after breakfast. My mom was still sleeping so my dear aunt took the opportunity to corner Petyr and shamelessly flirt with him. Apparently she had had a thing for him since they were kids. It didn’t seem to bother my mother but it was irking the hell out of me now. Not that I thought Petyr had any interest in her at all, she was an atrocious human being, it just made my skin crawl seeing her put her wretched claws all over him.

I had to tell myself to get a grip. What the fuck did I care anyway, he wasn’t _my_ husband? He wasn’t my anything and what happened between us couldn’t happen again. I resolved to get him alone and make that very clear to him. Best to do it before he went any further than it had.

But that opportunity didn’t come until much later in the day. Mom had finally gotten out of bed and taken Bran and Rickon to the mall to get new cleats. Arya was upstairs in her room and Petyr was in his office downstairs. It was as alone as we were going to get.

My heart was racing when I knocked on his door. As determined as I was to march in there and lay down the law, I was still only fifteen years-old and adults very much intimidated me. Much less one who had kissed me and touched me the way that he had.

“Come in,” he called and I opened the door and stepped inside.

He looked up from the screen of his laptop. “Sweetling. What a pleasant surprise.”

Hesitantly I closed the door behind me, and I say hesitantly because on the one hand I didn’t want Arya to hear anything that was about to be said, but on the other hand I wasn’t sure I wanted to be alone with him. I stood in the center of the room then, all my nerve lost.

“What’s the matter, Sansa?”

My hands were shaking so I held them behind me, hoping he hadn’t noticed. Faced with him now, it was much harder to say what I had come to say. I was so nervous I thought I might be sick. “I- I need to tell you something.”

He tilted his head to the side, blinking his eyes slowly. The corner of his mouth twitched upward as if he were going to smile but didn't quite want to. "What is it?"

"We can't...anymore...again."

"What are you talking about, Sweetling?"

I felt somewhat faint. It had taken everything in my power to get that sentence out and now he wanted me to say it again. I staggered, wiped at the layer of sweat that had broken out on my forehead.

"Sansa…" He stood up and crossed the room. "You don't look well, come sit with me."

He put an arm around me and guided me around his desk where he sat back down in his chair and pulled me onto his lap. "You're trembling, sweetheart," he said, taking my small hands into his. They were so big they dwarfed my own. "Now, start over and tell me what you came here to say."

I took a deep breath and looked at him. I knew eye contact was important if you wanted someone to take you seriously. "What happened last night...what we did...we shouldn't do it again. It was wrong."

For a few seconds he said nothing. He looked down into my lap where his fingers were gently stroking my own, a sensation that was electrifying. Being on his lap, so close to him, made me flushed with heat and I was trying desperately to turn it off, make it stop but I just couldn't.

Finally he said, "Did you not enjoy what I did to you last night? Because it seemed to me that you did. Very much. I can't even say that I misinterpreted your signals because they were very clear. _I_ enjoyed it very much." His voice was so low, barely above a whisper, and it did nothing but fuel the fire erupting between my legs.

He was sexy. Very, _very_ sexy. It wasn't like the boys I went to school with. Some of them were cute but it wasn't what Petyr was; he was cute but so much more. Margaery had once said that the senior boys were pure sex because they were older and had more experience but they had nothing on Petyr and not a damn one of them had the effect on me that he was having.

"No, I did. I did enjoy it." I couldn't lie to him about that, he would know. "But it was wrong, Petyr. My mom...and even if there were no mom between us, I'm fifteen and you're…"

"Old?"

"I was going to say _older._ It's illegal. You could go to jail. You _will_ go to jail if anyone finds out."

He pursed his lips and let out a long sigh. "You're right. Of course. I know it's risky, Sansa, but I am...quite _fond_ of you." He lifted a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "But if that's what you want, then of course I will respect your wishes."

"You will?"

"Absolutely. I'm not a rapist. I only acted because I thought it was what you wanted. I thought that you wanted me, as I wanted you."

I had to bite down on my lip to keep from speaking. Shouldn't I have felt relieved? I would have if I didn't want him. But I did. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, there's no need. But might I ask one last favor?"

My stomach flipped in both fear and anticipation. "Yeah."

"Could I have one more kiss?"

I nodded immediately, even though I knew it probably wasn't the best idea. But I wanted it and I whimpered when he brought his hands to my face and pulled my mouth to his.

This was no innocent, quick goodbye kiss. It was slow and sensual and then deep and hungry. I burned as his tongue danced with my own, giving and taking and teasing. His lips were incredibly soft in contrast to the hair around them and his tongue was hot and wet but not too wet like the time Joffrey had kissed me during Seven Minutes in Heaven at Margaery's birthday party.

I was fully aroused and couldn't stop myself from grinding down onto his lap and when I did I felt his hardness there. I hated that he had such and effect on me but at the same time I had never felt so much excitement in my young life.

He pulled his lips from mine and we both were breathless. I was holding onto his shoulders for support because I felt as though I could melt into him.

“Sweetling, if you don’t mind, I would like to give you one _last_ kiss before we ban ourselves from one another. On your lips.”

“But I- isn’t that what we just did?” I wasn’t complaining, I wanted to keep kissing him, but I was a little confused.

“Oh my sweet, innocent girl. It’s not that sort of kiss.” His hand left my waist and traveled down over my hip and my thigh. It was the weekend and the summer heat was starting to kick in so I was wearing a short, flimsy pair of shorts that I loved dearly and had had since before my growth spurt but they definitely weren’t the most proper thing to be wearing in front of a man who wanted to get in them. But I was kind of past the point of worrying about impropriety. His fingers slid underneath the hem of my shorts and did not have to travel far at all before they touched me through my panties, which were damp with my desire. “I want to kiss you here,” he whispered, a wicked gleam in his eyes.

My head nodded as of its own accord. So much for telling him we couldn’t do anything anymore. But he said “one last time”, so perhaps it was a goodbye. One last taste before he could taste it no more. And I was at his mercy, at the mercy of my raging teenage hormones and curiosity because I was definitely curious.

“Has anyone ever licked your pussy before, Sansa?” he asked, as he lifted me from his lap and sat me on his desk in front of him.

“No but-” He was hooking his fingers under the waistband of my shorts and panties and I lifted my rump to allow him to pull them all the way down. The top of his desk was cool against my bare skin. He reached behind me and moved his laptop to the side.

“But what?”

“My friends talk about it. Some of them have done it before.”

“With whom? Teenage boys?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, consider yourself lucky because I actually know what I’m doing. But-” He placed a hand on each of my knees and began pushing my thighs apart. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment. It wasn’t the middle of the night in the darkness of my room this time. It was the middle of the day and his office was very well lit. He would be able to see me perfectly. “But I still want you to tell me if I’m doing something you don’t like or something that you do like and want more of.”

“Why?”

“Because every woman is different. I might do something to you that other women have enjoyed very much and you may not like it.”

I nodded my head but I was completely unsure if I was going to be able communicate anything to him at all.

“I want you to lie back and relax.” I did as I was bid, my head feeling somewhat light and dizzy. “Now, I want you to spread your legs wide for me. Bend your knees and you can rest your feet on the edge of the desk here.”

It took me a few moments to comply but he did not rush me. He waited patiently until I spread my shaking legs and I was splayed bare open before him. I could not look at him but I heard him take in a sharp breath and emit a low hum of approval.

“Oh Sansa...that’s the most perfect little, pussy I’ve ever seen.” I felt my cheeks blush deeper at his words.

He sat back down in his chair and pulled it closely to the desk, closely towards _me_. I still couldn’t look down but I knew that his face was only inches from my aching center. Suddenly I was nervous about everything. Was it too hairy? Was there not enough hair? How did it smell, so close to his nose like that? How did women do this without feeling completely humiliated?

Then I felt his fingertips on the insides of my thighs and I swallowed hard at the contact. There was an electric sensation whenever he touched me. “What are you thinking, Sweetling?”

“I don’t know.”

His lips met the skin between my thigh and my outer labia and I shuddered. _Fuck_. Nervous energy coursed through my veins, anticipation mixing with desire and fear and humiliation. So many things at once. “You’re thinking something. Tell me.” He kissed me again, this time on my labia, his fingertips lightly stroking my inner thighs.

“I- I’m nervous.”

“And?”

“Excited. Embarrassed.”

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about. But...you’re young, so I know what you’re thinking.”

“You do?”

“Yes, Sweetling, and I can tell you…” he ran his tongue through my slit and I whimpered when it hit my clit. “You’re pussy is beautiful and…” he did it again but this time he gave my clit a quick suckle and I uncontrollably bucked my hips against his face. “It smells delicious…” He hooked his arms under my thighs and pulled me as close to him as I could get and the shock of how rough it was finally made me lift my head and look down at him. His eyes met mine. “It’s the best pussy I have ever tasted. Does that cover everything you were worried about?”

“Yes.”

He lowered his mouth back to my clit, his eyes still looking up at my own and I was flooded with pleasure at the sensation and the sight of him between my legs.

It wasn’t long before my fingers were tangled in his hair and I was biting my tongue to keep from screaming. He was very good or I was very easily pleased, it didn’t matter which. All that mattered was that he brought me to heights of pleasure I had never known until then. At first I was too shy to verbally express any displeasure in what he was doing to my body, or to even express if something felt wonderful and I didn’t want him to stop - but with his encouragement, I grew more bold by the second.

When he flattened his tongue, making it full and wide, and lapped at me almost like a dog, I liked it so much I could not help but chant “Yes, yes, yes!”

When I climaxed my legs were shaking, for I had squeezed my thighs around his head as hard as I could. He looked absolutely disheveled when they fell apart, letting him go free. I was still recovering from my orgasm when he pulled me up into a sitting position. “Well, then...we’d probably best get you out of here before someone catches us.”

I could see the tent in his pants as he walked away from the desk to recover my clothing that had been discarded onto the floor. “Don’t you want to…”

“Don’t I want to what?” He squatted and slipped my feet through my panties and shorts. I stood, allowing him to pull them the rest of the way up over my bottom.

“You know...take care of your…” I looked down at his erection and his gaze followed.

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of that later. I told you that I would do as you asked for one last kiss. You allowed me that kiss and now I have to keep my word.” He took my face into his hands and kissed me. I could taste myself on his tongue and it was both strange and arousing. I had never tasted myself before.

When he broke the kiss the corner of his mouth lifted in a lazy, half-smile. “You better go get cleaned up, Sansa. And thank you. No matter how fleeting our little affair, I enjoyed it very much.”

And with that he ushered me from his office and it was over.

 

The first few minutes after I left him I felt kind of _without._ I wondered if I had done the right thing. Then mom and my brothers got home and our normal routine of dinner and playtime and baths ensued and I began to feel certain that it was definitely the right choice. Morally, of course I had known - I had just wondered if I would miss it. If I would ache for more. But it was out of my system with no harm done to my mother and it would stay that way. I began to feel relieved.

That feeling was rather short-lived.

Later that night I had decided to get in another cram session for my biology exam. It wasn’t until Monday and it was only Saturday but I wasn’t sleepy. Arya knocked on my door at around eleven. She couldn’t sleep either and somehow I coaxed her into quizzing me. She and I didn’t always get along. Actually, she kind of hated me because I represented everything she wasn’t: smart, pretty, popular and girly. I figured she showed up and helped me because she wanted something but I couldn’t get it out of her.

“Ten out of ten. That’s aces, sis.” She plopped back onto my pillows and threw my paper onto the mattress.

“What do you want, Arya?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about the fact that in thirteen years you have never once volunteered to help me with anything.”

“I didn’t volunteer. I couldn’t sleep and you asked. I’m bored so why not?”

I stared at her, giving her what I thought was my best interrogative stare but she didn’t flinch. “Whatever. I’m gonna go get something to drink.”

“Oh, grab me something, will ya?”

I ignored her and stepped out of my bedroom into the hall. The boys were asleep and all the televisions in the house were off so it was very quiet. Insanely quiet. Which was why I was able to hear the soft moaning sounds as I neared my mom’s and Petyr’s bedroom door.

At first I didn’t want to believe it. I shook my head, sure I had just imagined it or had merely heard one of those soft noises people make in their sleep, but it got louder. It got louder and the female moan was joined by an occasional male grunt.

I don’t know how to put into words the feeling that came over me. I broke out into a sweat. My stomach twisted in knots, a pulse erupted between my legs. I was ashamed and _angry_. I was filled with a jealous rage.

His words from earlier came to mind, _“I’ll take care of that later.”_

I couldn’t help but get closer to the door that separated me from the vile act taking place behind it. I heard the slap of skin and then the mental images started popping into my mind and I wanted to fucking scream. How dare he...how dare _SHE!_

But I was so stupid. Of course he was fucking my mother. He was her husband. But I didn’t want him to.

With my drink forgotten I stormed back into my bedroom. “Get out!”

Arya shot up into a sitting position. “What the fuck?”

“I said get the fuck out!”

“Okay, okay. Fucking psycho.” She jumped up off the bed and flipped me off as she walked passed me and out into the hall.

I slammed the door behind her. I had slammed it on purpose. I wanted _them_ to hear it and stop. In fact, I opened it and slammed it again for good measure.

I ran to my bed, jumped onto it, buried my face in my pillow and screamed. My blood was pounding in my temples.

Never in my life had I been so angry. So _jealous_ . There must have been something wrong with me because I should be angry with him for cheating on my mom. I should want to hurt him for touching his wife’s daughter. But I was angry with _her_. I didn’t want her touching him.

I didn’t want him _inside_ of her.

“He’s supposed to be inside me,” I cried, hugging my pillow against me.

  



	3. Chapter III

Moments later my mom was at my bedroom door, her hair a wild mess, and her robe wrapped tightly around her. She hadn’t bothered knocking.

“Sansa, what is the meaning of this?” she demanded.

“The meaning of what?”

“Don’t you dare play games with me, young lady. You know exactly what I’m talking about. Thanks to you the entire house is awake now.”

“Sorry, mom. Arya and I got into an argument. I wasn’t thinking.”

Suddenly Arya appeared in the doorway next to my mother. She must have been standing in the hall listening. “Whoa, hold up. I didn’t do anything. Your psycho ass did this.”

“Arya! Mind your tongue. I won’t tolerate that language in my house.”

“But mom, I didn’t do anything!”

I knew I had to think of something and quick. I didn’t really care about Arya getting into trouble for not doing anything, but I did care about my mom putting together the pieces of a very fucked-up puzzle if my younger sister told her I came back to my room in a rage after standing in the hallway. “It’s all my fault,” I said. “Arya didn’t do anything really. I just decided to be a brat and kick her out of my room because she was being nice to me and helping me study. I don’t know why.”

Arya looked at me then - her eyes narrowed, filled with skepticism, but she didn’t say anything. Not yet anyway and I knew there would be questions eventually.

“What’s going on?” It was Petyr. He was wearing only a pair of boxer briefs, his hair in disarray, and his forehead glistened with a layer of sweat. I could see his cock through the fabric. It was still a little hard. I think he wanted me to see.

Another surge of unadulterated jealousy coursed through me. I couldn’t stand it.

“Nothing, dear,” my mother said. “Sansa is going to be grounded but I have it under control. Go back and wait for me.” She put her hand on his bare shoulder and I wanted to scream. It felt like someone was twisting a knife inside my stomach.

Petyr looked at me and I met his eyes. I wondered if he could see the jealousy boiling behind mine.

“This isn’t going to happen again, is it, Sansa?” my mother said.

“No, ma’am.”

“Good. Now, I think you owe all of us an apology.”

I looked at the woman who had brought me into the world. The lines around her eyes were deeper and there were definitely more of them. She had gotten that hangy skin underneath her chin - neck waddle - and no amount of concealer was going to hide the deep lines at the corners of her mouth. She looked  _ old _ . She was a couple years older than Petyr, that much I knew, but she  _ looked _ more like ten years older than he was.

“Sansa? Aren’t you going to apologize?”

“It’s fine, Cat,” Petyr said. “ _ Children _ do strange things from time to time. Hormones and all that getting the best of them.”

My eyes were probably narrowed to slits as I stared back at him. He had emphasized the word  _ children _ to hit a nerve. And it worked.

“No matter,” My mom said. “You’re grounded for a week. You are to go to and from school  _ only _ . No hanging out with Margaery.”

“Margaery is my ride to and from school.”

“Well, you can take the bus this week.”

“Mom, come on! Seriously? I have to take the bus because I slammed a stupid door? Or is it because I interrupted your  _ fucking _ ?” The words were out of my mouth before I even had time to consider what I was saying. Shock was written plainly on my mother’s face.

You have to understand that I wasn’t normally a kid who would talk to a parent that way. That was more of an Arya thing to do. I was the kid who made straight A’s, never lied, and always did what was expected of me. I was the kid who joined the cheerleading squad, babysat the neighbor’s younger children, and whom every other kid sort of hated because they were compared to me with statements like “Why can’t you be more like Sansa? She always does the right thing.”

For a few moments my mother just stood there looking horrified. Finally, with a steely resolve she said, “Make it a month. I want your phone too and there will be no television. When you get home in the evenings you will come straight here, to your room, and only come down for dinner. Do you understand?”

“Whatever.”

“Sansa Stark!”

“Yes ma’am.”

When I was alone again I let the tears come.

  
  


I spent the remainder of my weekend in my room, going downstairs for meals only, as instructed. I wouldn’t look at anyone, Petyr included, though I was pretty sure I felt his eyes on me a few times. I wondered if he had taken any joy in what had happened. Was he getting back at me for cutting him off, even though he had acted as it he were okay with it? I didn’t want to believe that. Besides, there was no way he could have known I would walk down the hall and hear him having sex with my mom. But he had enjoyed pointing out my childishness afterwards.

Monday morning came and I had my first encounter with him where I had to speak. I missed the bus, of course. The busses ran super early, to allot time to pick up at all the different stops. I was used to riding with Margie. I was on foot, heading in the direction of the high school, when Petyr’s car pulled up at the curb beside me.

“Thought you were taking the bus,” he said, through the passenger side window.

“I missed it. So...I’m walking.”

“Get in. I’ll drop you off.”

I could’ve said I didn’t have a choice but I did. I could have kept right on walking. Sure, I would have been late for first period but he would have realized that I didn’t need him. Or want him. But I was too weak. I opened the car door and got inside.

For a few blocks we rode in silence. Then he made a turn onto a road that I knew didn’t go to my school.

“Where are you going?” I asked, even as my heart rate began to accelerate. Maybe he had to stop at a store or something. Even so, there were other gas stations on the way.

He didn’t answer me until he had driven about two miles out of the way and pulled into the parking lot of a park. It was empty, no one was on the playground but then, they probably wouldn’t be at seven-thirty in the morning.

“We should probably talk,” he said, putting the car in park and shutting off the engine.

My first instinct was checking to make sure the doors were unlocked so I could bolt if I needed to. But that was silly, wasn’t it? He had never done anything to me that I hadn’t given him permission to do. Why would he start now? It was drilled into my head by my parents and teachers and other adults for years on top of years. A girl should run if an older man takes her to an empty parking lot alone when that wasn’t part of their initial destination.

“What’s there to talk about?”

“Last night, Sansa. I know you were upset and I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I wasn’t upset. And of course you didn’t know I was going to hear you fucking my mom, I’m not an idiot. I was irritated with Arya.”

“You’re a horrible liar, Sweetling. We might want to remedy that.”

Tears started pouring out of my eyes. I don’t know why, I just felt overwhelmed.

“Aww, Sansa. Why are you crying?” I shrugged. “Get out and get in the back seat with me.”

“Why?”

“So I can hold you. I can’t do that with this console between us.”

He got out and went around to get into the back and I knew I should have said no. I should have refused. That would have been the right thing to do. But I felt so fucked up inside and so lost that I kind of wanted to be held. So I got out and climbed into the back with him.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his chest and I just started bawling. Big, alligator tears and everything. I hadn’t cried like that since my dad died. Petyr didn’t try to shush me or tell me not to worry or that everything was going to be alright. He just held me and ran his hands up and down my back.

When the tears ran their course and we had just sat there for a few minutes, I reached my hand down and put it over his crotch. Why did I do that? Well, for one, because I was still attracted to him and I still wanted him and also I wanted to see if he was hard. To see if that was his reason for bringing me into the back seat.

He wasn’t hard. I was both relieved and disappointed.

He put a finger under my chin and lifted my face so he could look at me. “Sansa...that’s not why I asked you back here with me.”

“It’s not?”

“No, Sweetling. You were hurting and I wanted to comfort you. That’s it.”

My cheeks burned with humiliation. “I’m sorry. I know you don’t want me anymore.” The mental picture of him fucking my mother flashed into my mind. I tried to pull away from him but he held onto me.

“No, no, no. You are not about to leave after saying that.”

“Petyr, please. Don’t make me feel any more humiliated than I already do.”

“I am not trying to humiliate you. Look at me.” I met his eyes for the first time all morning. Those deep blue eyes that were so hard to read. So deceptive. But they didn’t look deceptive. They looked gentle and understanding. Fuck he was good-looking. Too good-looking. The lines at the corners of his eyes, that looked unattractive on my mother, only added to his appeal. “Why would you think I don’t want you anymore?” he asked.

“Because you aren’t hard. And because you were with my mom last night.”

“Sansa, she  _ is _ my wife. How can I explain not wanting to sleep with her? Plus, you had me aroused from earlier. If it makes you feel any better, I was thinking about you.”

That made me soar. I couldn’t fight the smile that broke out on my lips. “You were?”

He cupped my face, his thumbs rubbed my cheeks. “Of course. I’ve been thinking of you every time for a while now. And as far as me not being hard right now, well, you were upset and I respect you. It’s neither the time nor the place. I have more control over myself than some teenage boy who gets a boner just from touching a girl. But trust me when I say, you could have me hard in seconds if you wanted it.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely. But...according to you, you don’t want that? Remember. You told me yesterday that it’s over and it can’t happen again. I do respect you, Sansa. I would never go against your wishes.”

He was a smooth talker and it worked. Between the kind words and how he looked in that moment, in his crisp, white button down and emerald tie, he really did seem like the gentleman that every girl dreamed of. Better though, because he was older, and not some stuttering, clumsy teenage boy who would have already cum in his pants from being so close to a girl.

“What if I changed my mind?” I asked.

“About us?”

“There’s an  _ us _ ?”

“If you want there to be.”

I nodded. “I do. I want you.”

He pulled me to him with a groan. “You have no idea what it means to hear you say that.”

I reached between his legs again and this time I found the hot, firm bulge I had been seeking before. “I think I do.” Warmth spread through my body instantly. I began stroking him through his pants and his whimpers were music to my ears.

“Oh, Sansa...as good as that feels, we probably shouldn’t do this here. It’s too public.”

Inwardly, I cowered at the rejection but I understood why. “Okay. When will we get to be alone again?”

“What time does school let out? I’ll come pick you up.”

“Don’t you have to work?”

“Yeah but it’s not like I punch a time clock. I can come and go as I please. I’ll come get you and bring you back to my office and you can just ride home with me this evening.”

“Okay, yeah. And you get home before mom so she’ll just think I took the bus home.”

“No, I’m going to tell her. I’ll tell her about you missing the bus this morning and that I thought it would be a good idea for me to pick you up and keep you with me after school, that way we know you aren’t cheating on your punishment. If she finds out and we get caught in a lie it’ll look like we’re hiding something and that’s the last thing we want. Be as open about our comings and goings as possible and it will seem like perfectly innocent.”

He was insanely good at thinking ahead. It made me wonder. “Petyr, have you done this before? Are you cheating on my mom with other women?” It seems ridiculous that I should care about such a thing in light of the fact that I wanted her husband but I didn’t like the idea at all that there might be other women. I couldn’t believe that the thought hadn’t occurred to me already.

He held my face firmly and looked me directly in the eyes. “No, Sansa. Never. I haven’t seen anyone else since I first started seeing your mother. I hadn’t seen anyone in a while before her even. It’s just you. I promise.”

I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss on my lips. He didn’t linger, we were in a public place, like he said.

“Let’s get you to school.”

  
  


I thought about Petyr all day and as promised he picked me up at two o’clock sharp. I wanted him to kiss me when I got in the car but I knew he couldn’t. He did, however, place a warm hand on my thigh which I delighted in to no end.

When we got to his building he introduced me to his secretary, Ross, as his stepdaughter, of course. Then asked her to hold all of his calls because I needed to study and he didn’t want any interruptions. There were other men there, lawyers and paralegals, but he didn’t introduce me to any of them and he locked the door once we were inside his office.

“It’s really nice,” I said, looking around. It was very modern. The walls were a light grey and all of the furniture was black, the desk, the book shelves, the chairs, and the sofa that sat against a wall.

He grinned at me and walked behind his desk to the floor-to-ceiling windows where he pulled the blinds closed. “I’m glad you like it. Will you flip the lights on?”

I found the lightswitch near the door and flipped it up. The room lit up with a bright, clean white light. That’s when my nerves kicked in. I still got nervous whenever I was alone with him. 

“You can put your bag down wherever you want,” he said, as he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small, brown paper bag. Then he bent down to a mini-fridge and brought out a bottle of water. “Come here.”

I tossed my backpack onto a chair and walked across the room to him. He handed me the bag and the bottle of water. “These are for you.”

Inside were several blister packs of pills. I pulled one out and examined it. The pills were in rows and at the top of each row was a day of the week. All of the pills were white except for one row that was pink. “What are they?”

“Birth control. I thought it best before we do anything. Nowadays you can order them online but they’ll take a week or two to arrive so today I went and got some for you, from someone I know. Otherwise you would have to have a parent take you to see a gynecologist and I can’t imagine your mother would approve of that. The doctor said it takes about seven days before they’re effective so if we did anything before then I’d still need to use a condom.”

I felt lightheaded, dizzy. Thank God the desk was behind me or I might have fainted, as it was I just plopped right on the edge. My legs felt weak.

“Sansa, hey…” He put his hands on my shoulders and rubbed them down my upper arms. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, I just want to protect you. I can’t imagine how uncomfortable it must be for a girl your age to have to go to an adult, much less a parent, and tell them you need birth control because you’re going to have sex. I wanted to make it as easy on you as possible.”

“I know and thank you, it’s just…”

“Just what? You can talk to me. I  _ want _ you to talk to me. I want to know everything you’re thinking.”

“It makes it real, ya know? Like...as a daydream or a fantasy it’s one thing but  _ this _ makes it really, really real. When you fantasize about this stuff it’s all passionate and romantic or even just lustfull but fantasy-me doesn’t stop in the middle to take a pill or put on a condom.”

He laughed a little, bit his bottom lip and nodded. “I understand. But fantasy is a lot different from reality. It can be better in some cases or it can just be different. More often than not it doesn’t live up to our expectations, though, I would like to try very hard to live up to yours. The question is, are you ready for the reality or do you want to stick to the fantasy? I’ll understand if you aren’t ready.”

For a few moments I just fiddled with the pack of pills in my hand, staring down at it. Lots of teenagers had sex and had their ideals of it shattered. But most of them didn’t do it with someone so much older. They thought about it and lots of young girls assumed it would be so much better with an older man. Was I ready to shatter  _ that _ fantasy yet? And how old  _ was _ he anyway? “How old are you, Petyr?”

“I’ll be forty-five next month. And you are fifteen.”

“Okay.” I popped the pill for Monday out of the package and put it in my mouth, then swallowed it down with the water. “I’m ready. Well...not, like,  _ today _ but I want to. With you.”

He smiled. “I’m very happy to hear that.” He stepped closer and pressed his lips to mine, finally, and I was so ready for it. How could I miss the taste of someone so much whom I had only recently started kissing?

He pulled from my lips and kissed up along my jaw until he was by my ear. “How much  _ do _ you fantasize about me...exactly?”

I giggled and grabbed onto his waist. “Um...a lot since the other day when you first kissed me after dinner. I may have thought about it before then and I just didn’t want to admit it to myself. I dreamed about you once and it was so unbelievably…”

“Unbelievably what?” he asked, before pulling at my earlobe with his teeth and that lovely ache began between my legs.

“Hot.”

“Hmm,” he hummed against my neck and caused me to tingle all over. “I’m glad dream-me pleases you so well.” He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the desk and I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to his shoulders. He was stronger than he looked.

He carried me over to the sofa where he sat down and I ended up on top of him, straddling his lap. I had never been on top of a man before, or a boy for that matter, and it felt wonderful, exhilarating. I grabbed his face and kissed him, pulling on his lips and sucking on his tongue. I had never kissed anyone like that before but he was a good teacher and I was a quick study. I ground myself down onto his lap and felt his cock, already hard and hot, against my center. The friction was so good that I kept doing it, riding him as though we were fucking, and it quickly brought me to climax and I trembled on top of him.

“Did that feel good?” he asked as his hands massaged my back and hips and then down to my ass.

“Yeah,” I said and I smiled shyly, somewhat embarrassed that I had come apart so quickly.

“Sansa...I want you to suck my cock. How do you feel about that?”

My eyes snapped to his and my heart rate, which hadn’t entirely slowed down, shot through the roof. It felt like it slammed against my chest.

“Relax. I can see you’re nervous but you don’t have any reason to be. It’s just me, okay?”

I nodded. “Okay.”

“Have you ever thought about it?”

“A little, maybe. It crossed my mind after you...did that to me. Mostly though I’ve just thought about kissing you and your fingers and...sex.”

He smiled and brought his hand up in front of me. “You like my fingers?”

I put my palm to his and ran the tips of my fingers down his. He had beautiful hands. They were large but his fingers were long and slender, his nails short and very clean. “Yes. You have beautiful hands.” I felt kind of stupid saying that out loud but he didn’t seem to mind. He didn’t seem to mind a lot of the things I said that sounded childish and silly to me.

“Do you trust me, Sansa? Are you comfortable with me?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Good. If you don’t want to suck it, I won’t make you. But if you do, I will guide you. We can go entirely at your pace and if at any time you want to stop, then we will stop. I’m not going to judge you. Any fears that you have in your head about it need not apply because it’s me. You can ask me any question while you’re doing it or tell me any thought. I want you to be a hundred percent comfortable.”

He had the most soothing, sexy voice that he could make anything sound like nothing. When I thought about it, I supposed the thing I was most afraid of was doing it wrong but he wouldn’t judge me for that. He knew it was my first time. But there were other things I was afraid of too.

“What are you thinking? Tell me.”

“I...I was wondering how it tastes. Is that stupid?”

“No. That’s perfectly normal. I can’t tell you how it tastes because I’ve never done it but I can tell you it’s something just about all women do and they’ve never complained of the taste that I know of. Not the taste of a cock anyway. But the taste of cum...that’s a different matter.”

“Is it bad?”

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as if we were having a perfectly normal conversation. “Well, some women don’t think so and some do. I tasted my own once and I’m not going to lie to you, it wasn’t pleasant. I don’t really know what to compare it to. But you don’t have to taste it. I’ll let you know when I’m about to cum and you can move.”

A jolt of arousal shot through me when he said the word  _ cum _ . In fact, the more he talked about it so plainly, the more aroused I was getting at the idea. “Okay. I want to do it.”

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead. “Thank you. Now...do you want to sit beside me and lean over or would you like to be on your knees on the floor? Or actually, you could sit on the sofa and I can stand in front of you.”

“Um…” I thought about it. Him standing in front of me sounded too intimidating so that was a no for now. Having to lean over him on the sofa seemed like it might be a bit uncomfortable. “On my knees, in front of you.”

“Excellent choice.”

I moved down onto the floor and reached for his belt buckle but he stopped me. “One second, love.” He stood up and kicked his shoes off and then began to remove his pants and underwear entirely. His cock was really hard and very erect, sticking straight out before him. Heat began to radiate from below my stomach out all over my body. “I guess I’ll look pretty stupid with just a shirt on, won’t I?” he asked, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.

I laughed and nodded. He really did make me feel more comfortable. 

Once he was completely naked he sat back down on the sofa. “Sweetling, would you undress? I want to see you.”

“Yes.” I stood before him and began removing my own clothing. When I was down to just my panties he stopped me and had me step closer.

“Oh I like these,” he said, referring to my white panties with green shamrocks all over them. He hooked his fingers under the waistband and pulled them down himself and as he did he kissed my stomach down to the light patch of hair between my legs. Then he opened my lower lips with his fingers.

I was burning with need again. God how could someone feel so good?

“God, you’re so wet,” he whispered, before he parted my thighs enough that he could get his mouth on my clit and my head lolled back with pleasure. After he got a taste he looked up at me and I pouted because he had stopped. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make you cum soon. But right now I want to you get on your knees.”

By that point I was ready. As ready as I was ever going to be anyway. I settled myself comfortably between his thighs and was face to face with his cock for the first time.

He relaxed back against the sofa. “Your pace, Sweetling. Just looking at you down there is a pleasure for me.”

I wrapped my fingers around his length and he sighed and I found that I quite enjoyed that sound. When I bent my head I noticed a smell, a musky, sweet smell. It wasn’t bad but I had never really considered a man’s genitals having a smell. I would come to associate it with him and sex and it would make me ache with want.

His cock was so hard and red it looked almost painful and I supposed it probably was. Like the pain I felt down there when I was so, so close but not quite there yet and desperately needing to be. I smiled because I had made him that way. I could see every vein and I noted a few freckles. I wanted to memorize them.

“When you’re ready, cover your teeth with your lips because teeth don’t feel so great.”

I nodded, took a deep breath and went for it.

He didn’t taste bad at all, it just tasted like skin. He let out a deep breath as soon as my lips touched him and I wondered how long  _ he _ had been fantasizing about it.

He reached down and grabbed my hair, holding it back so it wasn’t in the way. “Okay, now, just move your mouth up and down, sucking as you go. If you can’t take it all the way it’s okay, you can use your hand on the rest.” I did as he said and at first I was afraid to go too far down and stopped early before moving back up but I got a little more brave with each time.

“Oh yeah...that’s it...fuck that feel so good. Sansa, you’re such a good girl.”

His words and moans urged me on and I sucked him harder and went down further until I gagged. He lifted my head up immediately. “That’s okay, just take a breath. Remember to breathe, okay?” I nodded. “You’re doing wonderful.” I put my lips back on his head. “The head’s very sensitive. And just under the tip.” I ran my tongue around the rim and up under the tip just as he said and he shuddered.

“Oh, Sansa...you’re a fucking natural, sweetheart. Now...use your other hand to massage my balls.”

I set back to work on him, one hand on the bottom of his shaft, stroking him where my mouth couldn’t reach, my other hand rolling and rubbing his sack, while I bobbed my head up and down on his length. After a few minutes he was moaning and urging me on and still holding my hair back. But I was getting lost in the act. Hearing his moans and knowing that I was the one responsible was a powerful aphrodisiac. I was getting wetter and wetter, my center throbbing with need. I tried squeezing my thighs together to relieve some of the pressure but it wasn’t working so I just pooled all my energy into making him cum.

“Oh...oh fuck that feels good.” He bucked up into my mouth and made me gag again but I don’t think he meant to. Either way, I began to enjoy it. 

I let go of his balls and hooked my arm under his thigh, urging him up into my mouth.

“Sansa?” I urged him again. “Ooooh fuck,” he moaned, taking the hint and beginning to gently thrust up into my mouth. “Oh shit, I’m gonna cum.”

I heard him but I was on fire and I didn’t want him to stop. “Sansa, I said I’m gonna cum...fuck...I can’t- ahhh.” With a final thrust I felt the thick, hot liquid shoot onto my tongue and his hips stilled as it poured down my throat. It didn’t taste too great but I swallowed it down before it could fully envelop my taste buds.

I sucked him clean and let his softening cock fall from my mouth. “Was that good?”

“Are you kidding me? That was the best blow job I’ve had in my life. Are you sure that was your first time?”

“I’m sure.”

He smiled. “Get up here.”

I climbed on top of him and he pulled me to him in a slow, hungry kiss as his hands wandered down to my ass. He flipped me over so that I was sitting on the couch and he slid to his knees on the floor. When he began kissing down my body, this time I pushed on his head and shoulders, urging his face down between my thighs that were spread wide open for him. 

When his tongue flicked at my clit that first time the pleasure was dizzying from being so worked up and ready for it. He pressed my thighs down, his fingers digging into my flesh, as he began running his tongue through my folds, circling my clit, teasing me to the point of hysteria.

“Oh God...Petyr, please.”

“Well...since you asked nicely.” He pushed a finger inside me and began doing that wonderful curling thing with his fingers while he sucked and licked at my clit and within seconds I reached that peak and pleasure shook me, blinding me with white light.

 

For a few moments I stayed there, catching my breath and regaining my sensibilities. He stayed on the floor, his head rested on my inner thigh. I felt unbelievably relaxed.

“I was so jealous,” I whispered. “Last night. This morning. Still.”

I wanted him to know. I wasn’t sure that it would change anything but I wanted to tell him all the same.

“I know, Sweetling.”

“I don’t even know why. It’s not like you and I have been doing this for a while. It just started.”

“Maybe that’s why.” He kissed the inside of my thigh.

“How do you mean?”

“Because it’s so new, so you’re unsure. Vulnerable.”

“Maybe.”

There were a lot of things going through my mind. How long would this last? Would he end it after he got what he wanted? Assuming what he wanted was my virginity. What would happen after that? Did he love my mother? Either way, I kept these thoughts to myself. It wasn’t the time to be asking them and I had a feeling I may not like the answers anyway.

“We should get dressed, Sansa. It’s about time to be getting home.”

“I don’t want to go home.”

He got up onto his knees and placed himself between my legs, his chest pressed against my own. Our sexes were touching.

“Say you need help studying and I’ll volunteer to help you. There’s nothing suspicious about that. Nothing any loving father wouldn’t do for his little girl”

An almost painful throb began between my legs.

I didn’t make a noise but something gave it away. He stared at me for a second, a questioning look behind his eyes. “Sansa?”

I couldn’t speak but my lip began to tremble. He knew. “Sweetling...are you my little girl?”

I could feel him getting hard again, against me. “Petyr...don’t...please.”

He began rocking his hips, rubbing our sexes together. “Oh fuck….sweetheart...it’s okay. Daddy’s got you.”

A tear streamed down my cheek even as the burning fire between my legs consumed me. “Oh God,” I panted, gripping my thighs around his waist as hard as I could.

“That’s it, baby…” He picked up his pace and his force, thrusting against me brutally, whispering  in my ear, “You love your Daddy’s cock, don’t you?”

We both came fast and hard and at damn near the same time.

He kissed my lips and my face saying, “You’re such a good girl.”


	4. Chapter IV

At dinner that evening, Petyr told my mom about picking me up from school and taking me back to his office. As he had predicted, she didn’t think it was out of the ordinary at all. In fact, she seemed rather pleased that he had thought to do it.

“I can do it for the remainder of her punishment if you like,” he said. “That way we know she’s not sneaking off with Margaery after school.” He winked at me across the table.

“That’s a terrific idea,” my mother replied. “Except for the days she has after-school activities.Tuesday she has the yearbook committee and Wednesday and Thursday she has cheerleading practice. But you could take her with you on Mondays and Fridays.”

“Well, how does she get home on the other days? The busses are gone by then.”

“I usually ride with Margaery. She’s in all the same clubs.”

“I’ll pick you up instead.”

“It’s just a ride home,” I said. “We’re not going to do anything crazy between the school and the house.” I grinned at Petyr. I figured it would look better if I acted like I didn’t want him to pick me up. 

My mom nodded in agreement and for a moment I was worried that I had just fucked up mine and Petyr’s alone time. “That’s true. Plus, Petyr, it’s not fair for you to have to take time out of your day every single day to pick her up.”

“Cat, I don’t mind, really. It’s a welcome break from the monotony of legal work. And it’s not that they’re going to do anything crazy. She’s grounded and it should feel like a punishment, which means no hanging out with her friends.”

Arya was sitting to my mom’s left, and across from me, watching the entire interaction. She kept  staring at me, giving me a look that made me think she suspected that something was going on between Petyr and I. There was no way she could have known and it was probably just my guilty conscience anyway. But I knew that I couldn’t let any more incidents happen like that of the previous night, just in case.

“If you really don’t mind, Petyr,” my mother went on. “I think it’s a good idea.”

He nodded. “It’s settled then.”

“Mom, I need someone to quiz me on my civics tonight,” I said, remembering Petyr’s suggestion from earlier. “I don’t see why you can’t let Marge help me with my homework. It’s not like we’re going to the mall or something. She could come here.”

“Arya can quiz you. All she has to do is read off the paper right?”

“Ha! No way.” Everyone at the table looked at Arya, my younger brothers included, who before had been busy trying to build castles out of their green beans.

“Don’t worry, I don’t want your help anyway.”

“Obviously. You went psycho last night when I helped you. Or...was that  _ really _ what you went psycho over.”

It took everything in my power not to reply.

Petyr swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his lips with his napkin. “I’ll help you. Civics is kind of my specialty. If you’d like me to, that is.”

I looked at my mother who sat very lady-like, with her back straight and elbows off the table, waiting on my reply. Then I looked at Petyr and shrugged my shoulders. “Sure. Whatever.”

“Good. We can use my office after dinner.”

“Petyr, I can’t tell you how glad I am that you’re taking such an active part in the children’s lives.” My mother looked across the table at him, her eyes full of pride. “I can’t believe you never had children of your own.”

He smiled back at her. “I think I was waiting on the right woman.”

“And I think I’m gonna barf,” I said, not hiding my disgust at all but it wasn’t uncommon for children to be grossed out by any displays of affection or mushiness from their parents. “May I be excused?”

“Yes but tonight’s your night to do the dishes.”

“Yes mother, I know.”

A few minutes later, I was standing in front of the sink, letting it fill with hot water. Petyr walked in with a stack of plates and sat them on the counter beside me. “I gathered them all up for you.”

“Thanks.”

“I’d help you but your mom would probably be pissed.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

He was standing to my left and he stepped closer. As close as he could get, honestly. I didn’t look at him but I could feel his eyes on me. “Sweetling...is everything okay?”

It was so hard to be okay with seeing him and my mother together. Even if they were sitting at opposite ends of a table and not touching. When he sat there talking with her, sounding every bit the adult and referring to me like a child, I felt so small. “It’s nothing.”

“You’re lying but this can wait until we’re behind closed doors. I’m gonna go change into something comfortable and get out of these work clothes. I’ll meet you in my office when you’re finished, yeah?”

Twenty minutes later I pushed his office door open, my arms laden with books, and we were alone again. When he stood up from his chair wearing a pair of those lounge pants that just hung on him and a white t-shirt, my heart fluttered in my chest. Every time. Always. He was so fucking sexy. He crossed the room, locked the door behind me, took the books out of my arms and sat them on a bookshelf that stood right beside the door.

Then he was on me.

I welcomed him, my arms moving up over his shoulders so that my fingers found purchase in that lovely hair on the nape of his neck. He smelled fresh and clean and the dampness of his hair told me that he had snuck a shower in while I was still doing the dishes. God, he was intoxicating. Teenage boys could never be him. I don’t think anyone could be him.

He walked me back over to his chaise, which I had never realized was so big until we were both laying on it together.

When I was on my back, and he beside me, he stopped kissing me and smiled. “Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

“Um…” I felt the blush in my cheeks. “No.”

“That’s terrible.” He kissed my forehead. “You should be told every day.” He kissed my eyelids, one at a time. “Multiple times a day.”

His lips couldn’t touch me without it being arousing but in that moment there was something else. Some aching and longing that was swelling inside me like nothing I had felt before. I had to look away from him. His eyes were too intense and they had this way of making me feel naked. More than naked. As if I couldn’t hide anywhere.

“Don’t do that,” he said, using a long finger to turn my chin back towards him.

“Do what?”

“Try and keep me out. Are you feeling shy because of what happened earlier?”

“At dinner?”

“No Sansa, not at dinner.”

I knew what he was talking about and I wished there was a pillow on that damned lounge because if there had been I would have buried my face in it. Instead I curled into him, hiding my face against his chest.

“Sansa, it’s alright.”

“No. It’s not. It’s sick and it’s wrong.”

One of his hands rubbed down my back, the other curled behind my head, fingers tangled in my hair. “How could something that feels so good be wrong?”

“I don’t know but it is.”

“So you admit that it felt good? To call me daddy?”

At even the mention of it a jolt of arousal shot through me. I started crying again. “Petyr, why am I so fucked up?”

“Oh, sweetheart, no. No, you’re not fucked up.”

“It is fucked up. My dad is dead and…”

He waited for me to finish, still rubbing his hand slowly up and down my back. “And? Tell me.”

I supposed if there was anyone I could tell it was him. “And you’re so much older that I kind of want you to be my dad...or at least see you like one but I also want…I also want you inside me and it doesn’t make any fucking sense. And it sounds really fucked up.” By that point I was a mess. His shirt was sodden with my tears but he didn’t seem to mind. “Earlier...when you started talking like that...it felt so good. Better than anything I’ve ever felt. But like right here and now, I feel safe and protected. Probably even more than I did with my own dad because I couldn’t talk to him the way I talk to you.”

That part was true. Of course, I wouldn’t have been talking to my dad about things like sex but I just meant being so open and honest about anything. My parents were loving and supportive but also very conservative.

“Sweetling, if it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way. On the one hand, I feel very protective of you and want what’s best for you, like a father might. Then on the other hand, as you said, I want to be inside of you. And it is a very confusing feeling and a lot of people probably would think it was fucked up. But you know what?”

“What?”

“Fuck those people. If it makes us feel good and we acknowledge it, accept it,  _ own _ it...then we’re already much better off than most people who spend their lives in denial about who they really are.”

“Yeah?”

He moved his hand from my back and brought it to my face, pulling his body back and lifting my chin so that he could see my eyes. “Yes, Sansa. Think about how good it felt to give in to your desire earlier. Do you want to go back to not knowing what that felt like? Do you want to live your life never feeling it again?”

I shook my head. “No.” The way he said it, it made perfect sense. I guess it made perfect sense no matter what. The only person you’re hurting by repressing your own desires, no matter how depraved they seem, is yourself.

“Good. Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah,” I said, a smile chasing away my tears. I felt better. I felt brave. I put my hands on his shoulders and kissed him. Kissing him was one of my new favorite things to do. I marveled at the softness of his lips and the skill of his tongue. I lost myself in his taste and the sound of him breathing or trying to breath as our mouths did their dance.

He broke our kiss. “Lay back and relax.”

I did as he said, keeping my eyes on him, biting my bottom lip to keep from smiling. He got comfortable, on his side flush against me, his body propped on his left elbow and his right hand he placed on my stomach. He lifted the hem of my shirt and ran the backs of his fingers over my bare skin.

“I want you to let go, Sansa. Forget right and wrong because they don’t matter when you’re with me. All that matters...” He kissed one of my cheeks. “Is you.” He kissed the other. “And me.” He slid his hand under my shorts and panties and that first wave of arousal crashed over me. When he reached my mound he cupped it, lightly squeezing, and I sighed.

He brought his lips next to my ear and whispered, “I’ll be your daddy if you want me to be, Sweetling. I’ll protect you, I’ll watch over you, I’ll guide you.” He pressed down on my mound and I shuddered. “I’ll fuck you too. If that’s what you want.”

“Yes,” I said and my voice was already laced with my arousal. My center already aching for him.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, daddy.”

When his long fingers slipped between my folds he found me slick with need. It didn’t take much of the daddy talk to have me dripping wet.

This time he held my face and made me look in his eyes while his fingers continued their assault below. He didn’t have to penetrate me at all, he just stroked me and whispered, “Do you like how your daddy touches you?” and “Daddy’s little girl is so wet,” and finally, “Cum for daddy.” He made me look at him when I came and it was the most mind-blowing orgasm I had had thus far.

He was so hard afterwards, and even though I felt somewhat spent from my own climax, there wasn’t a chance in hell I was letting him go upstairs to my mother still wanting. I made him lie down, despite his saying that I didn’t have to if I was too tired, and when I pulled his pants down I found his angry, red cock already glistening with pre-cum. I took him into my mouth and when he came he whimpered and it was the most beautiful sound.

When I finally went to my room later that night, I was confident I would hear no noises coming from my mother’s room.

 

Me being grounded turned out not to be such a bad thing at all, at least not with the way Petyr and I had worked it out. I didn’t get to spend time with my friends but I didn’t care because I had him all to myself for a couple of hours every single day. It ended up working to my advantage in other ways as well.

About a week after it had begun I was in school, at lunch, and Margaery rushed to the table in excitement when she seen me.

“You’re never going to believe what I heard,” she said, practically bouncing as she took a seat across from me.

“What?”

“Miranda told me, that Ramsay told her, that Joffrey told him, that he’s going to ask you out.”

“Holy mother-of-fuck, was that supposed to make sense?”

“Joffrey told Ramsay that he’s going to ask you out!” She was beaming and full of excitement.

I just stared at her. I didn’t know what to say. Rewind a couple of weeks and I would have been as giddy as she was. I’d had a crush on Joffrey Baratheon since the sixth grade, honestly there weren’t many girls who didn’t. He was tall, blonde, pretty, popular...every girl’s dream. We had kissed that one time at Margaery’s party but it was a game and nothing more. Afterward I was on cloud-nine.

Now all I could think about was how I was going to get out of it. “Um...I can’t go out with him. I’m grounded.”

“You’re not gonna be grounded forever, Sans.”

“No but if I have to turn him down now he probably won’t ask again.”

She shook her head “I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“When have you ever known Joffrey to be understanding?”

There was sympathy in her eyes. “Well, maybe. Don’t give up hope.”

Hope for what? I didn’t want Joffrey to ask me out. Being grounded would get me out of it but what if he  _ did _ decide to be patient and understanding? I would have to go out with him or turn him down. I didn’t want to go out with him anymore. At all. So how would I explain turning Joffrey, one of most sought-after boys in school, down? Margaery would ask questions. Lots of questions. Questions that I couldn’t answer.

I only wanted Petyr.

The realization hit me and it felt almost physical. He invaded my thoughts constantly, pushing everything else out. That was bad, wasn’t it?

“Sansa...hey...you okay?”

“What?”

“You kinda spaced out there for a minute. Is everything okay.”

“Fine,” I lied.

"Are you sure? You've been different lately. Distracted."

"Yeah, I'm just...I don't know things have been stressful."

"Oh yeah, that's right, still adjusting to the new stepdad, huh?"

_ In more ways than one. _ "Guess so."

"Well, let me provide you with a distraction from  _ that.  _ Remember how I went out with Harry last weekend?" Sansa nodded, chewing on the baby carrot in her mouth. "Well, we messed around a little and oh my god…the boy had NO idea where my clit was."

Sansa couldn't help herself, she almost spit her food out laughing.

"In fact," Margaery continued. "I don't think he even knew what a clit was. I'm telling you girl, when you start having sex you're in for a world of disappointment. It's nothing like the movies. Teenage boys have no idea what they're doing and they can never last long enough to even get me  _ close _ to cumming. You'll find out."

Sansa nodded her head again. If only her friend knew. Petyr definitely knew where her clit was and she was sure he wouldn't spaz out and cum in five seconds like a boy when they finally did have sex.. She remembered how she used to envy Margaery and had thought she was so grown-up and experienced because she had had sex with a few of their classmates but now Sansa thought that Margaery was the one missing out.

"I need an older man," Margaery said. "Is your cousin Jon still single? He's not bad looking."

"Um...I think he's dating someone actually," Sansa answered, fighting a grin. Jon was only two years older than they were.

"Damn. Why are all the  _ men _ taken?"

  
  
  


_ Why are all the men taken? _ It popped into my head again that Friday evening when my mom stood at the front door giving Petyr a hug and kiss goodbye. She and my younger siblings were going to Riverrun for the weekend. My uncle's wife had just filed for a divorce and he was in the middle of some sort of crisis.

Petyr didn't exactly like my uncle Edmure. Apparently it went all the way back to childhood. I couldn't say I blamed him, Edmure was flaky at best, pompous every day, and even at fifteen years old I found him intolerable.

Since I was grounded I got to stay home with Petyr.

We were going to be alone all weekend. Day and night. The longest stint of time we had had alone together thus far. I should have been excited after my family walked out the door but I just kept thinking about all the men being taken.

After Petyr closed the front door he walked over to where I stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Alone at last," he said. "Whatever shall we do?"

When he pressed closer and tried to kiss me I turned my head. "Ugh. Go brush your mouth out."

His brows drew together over confused blue eyes. "I just brushed not an hour ago, after dinner. Is it really-" I could tell the moment it registered. "Oh." He put his hands on his hips, sighed, and shook his head. "Sansa, it was just a peck."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Wait for me on the sofa."

He took off up the stairs and I went and plopped on the sofa, my arms crossed over my chest. I felt like a brat for making him go brush his teeth but once I had said it, for some reason I had to stand my ground. I was so afraid and so uncertain. Already I felt myself becoming attached to him and every part of me knew that that was the worst thing that could happen.

He was taken. By my own mother. And he wasn't a good man. Good men didn't cheat on their wives and they most certainly didn't cheat with their wives daughters.

_ And good daughter's don't harbor feelings for their mom's husband. _

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I tried to act casual, like nothing was amiss. He sat down directly beside me, as close as he could get, but turned his body so that he was facing me. "So...do you wanna tell me what's going on in that head of yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what just happened on the stairs. You're jealous and I thought you might want to talk about it."

I shrugged. "What's there to talk about?"

"I don't know. Is there anything you want to ask me? I'm not in your position so I can't imagine how it feels. If there's anything I can do to help I'd like to try."

"Joffrey is going to ask me out." I probably shouldn't have told him but I wanted him to be jealous too.

He put a hand on my thigh, just above my knee. A few moments passed before he responded. "How do you know? I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if  _ all _ the boys in your school asked you out but how do you know he's going to?"

"He told Ramsay and Ramsay told Miranda, so of course the whole school probably knows now."

"Do you want him to?"

I wanted to lie to him. I wanted to tell him I couldn't wait to go out with Joffrey, that Joffrey was who I really wanted, that it was what I'd dreamt about for years, but I was an awful liar. "I used to."

"But not now? Why?"

I couldn't believe he was trying to make me say it out loud. To admit that I only wanted him. To admit that I no longer dreamed of Joffrey asking me to homecoming where we would dance the night away and he would walk me home and end our night with a kiss on the doorstep, being the perfect gentleman. That instead I now only dreamed of kisses that tasted of mint and my own desire, that were rough and needy, of shaking legs, heaving chests and whispers of  _ daddy. _

“I should probably go out with him,” I said instead, avoiding his question.

His eyes held mine and he slowly tilted his head to the side. He was so skilled at keeping his own emotions in check and I envied him that. Or perhaps he just didn’t have any. Either way, I often found his appearance of complete calm unsettling. “Don’t go out with him.”

“Why not? If I don’t everyone is going to think I’m seeing someone else. Why else would I turn down  _ Joffrey _ ? They’ll know and then they’ll start asking questions.”

“You aren’t going anywhere with that boy. Do you understand?” he said, and something in the way he said it, gave me a chill. Something in the look in his eyes, though he hadn’t raised his voice in the slightest.

“Would it make you jealous if I did?”

“It’s not about that. That boy is a monster.”

Petyr worked for Baratheon & Lannister, which was owned and operated mostly by Joffrey’s grandfather Tywin Lannister, even with the Baratheon surname of his father attached to it. Robert Baratheon was wealthy and had a famous face but he cared far more about drinking and drugging and whoring than he did any aspect of the business. I knew Petyr had probably met Joffrey at the company Christmas parties and maybe even from having been invited over to the estate but how could he possibly know he was a monster?

“He’s arrogant and can be bit of a bully but I don’t know about monster. I think you’re just jealous.”

Petyr reached for one of my hands, which had still been crossed over my chest, and he held it. Somehow it wasn’t what I had expected. I think I expected him to become angry with me for taunting him, to exert total control over me, because isn’t that why older men seduced young girls, for control?

“It  _ would _ make me jealous,” he admitted. “But there really is more to it than that. If you someday feel it absolutely necessary to make me jealous, please choose a different boy, that’s all I ask.”

At the time I figured he was being overprotective in regards to Joffrey but his admission softened my mood considerably. “I’m not going to go out with him,” I said, reaching for his other hand so that both of ours were clasped. “But people really will wonder why. I spent all of middle school and now high school pining after him. Margaery at least is gonna want an explanation.”

“We’ll think of something. Now, back to my initial question, is there anything you want to talk to me about? Anything at all?”

I shook my head. “Not right now.”

“Okay, whenever you’re ready.” He lifted my hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss on my knuckles. “Speaking of being ready...we have the house all to ourselves this weekend. We’ll never get a better opportunity for a first time. There will be no need to rush or be quiet or sneak. What do you think?”

My heart began to race. Of course I knew what he was talking about, our first time having sex. I had thought about it a lot over the last week and when I say a lot, I mean  _ a lot _ . Heat radiated up through my neck at the thought of him between my legs, pushing himself inside of me, and the rush of excitement that made my cheeks burn, made me smile up at him too.

He grinned back at me. "That's a yes?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Definitely."

He leaned into me and brushed his lips over mine. "Enthusiasm. I like it. But not tonight. Tonight, we’re going to relax and watch a movie, maybe pop some popcorn.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, is that okay?” He moved one of his hands to my face, his thumb rubbed up and down my cheek. “I mean, if one thing leads to another and something happens that’s okay but for right now I just want to... _ hang out _ ...with you...if you’re okay with that.”

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

We had never hung out before. Ever. Even before we started messing around with one another sexually but now I was suddenly very intrigued by the idea.

It was definitely going to be an interesting weekend and one thing was certain - when it was over I would no longer be a virgin.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I put so much pressure on myself with their first time that it took me forever to get to and now I hate it and it's not good enough but here it is. Shit's going to get more complicated after this.

“Why don’t we go to the theater instead?”

Petyr opened his mouth to speak, then stopped, thinking. “But you’re grounded remember?”

“You don’t really care that I’m grounded, I know that you don’t. The new Avengers movie opens tonight.” I knew Petyr gave no shits about the new Avengers movie, it didn’t really seem like something he would enjoy but I thought it would be nice to go out, _be_ out, with him. We would have the whole of Saturday to be alone at the house together.

“Yeah but Sansa, whether you’re grounded or not, whether your mother is around or not, it doesn’t change the fact that you’re fifteen and I’m forty-four and I am legally not allowed to touch you. We would have to appear to be purely platonic in a public setting.”

He was right but I found that I wanted to get out of the house for a bit, to go somewhere other than school. “That’s okay. We can go out as father and daughter.”

Something sparked behind his eyes at that. “Well...if that’s what you really want to do...then alright, let's do it..”

“Yes! I’ll go get dressed.”

I ran up to my room and put on one of the summer dresses my mom had bought me before I had gotten myself grounded. They still had the tags on them because I hadn’t really had a good opportunity to wear one yet. I decided on a white, off-the-shoulder dress embroidered with red and orange flowers that popped to life when paired against my red hair. It wasn’t a particularly sexy dress, it almost looked like I had turned a t-shirt into summer wear but it was very comfortable, light and roomy for those hot summer days to come. My mom wouldn’t let me buy anything too mature, however, it did happen to be quite short - the hemline just above my mid thigh, showing off my long, slender legs. I figured between that and my bare shoulders it would be enough to get Petyr all hot and bothered.

After I was dressed I threw on some mascara and a little lip gloss and went back downstairs to find my date. Not that it actually _was_ a date, we wouldn't be able to hold hands or anything. An idea popped to mind then. More often than not it was a bit chilly in movie theaters so bringing a blanket to cover up with wouldn’t be unusual at all and at the very least I could hold his hand underneath the shelter of a blanket. I was grabbing one of the throws off the sofa when I felt him enter the room behind me.

“Good thinking,” he said, nodding at the throw in my arms.

He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, and a navy blue sports jacket. It was very casual and it suited him but I swear the man would have looked good in a burlap sack. “You look _comfortable_ ," I teased.

“Well, I’m supposed to look like your dad, not your date, remember?”

“Yes, I remember. Are you ready?”

“Hmm.” He took a few steps forward, a predatory look in his eyes and my pulse fluttered to life. “There’s just one last thing I need to do.” His large hands went to my waist and pulled my body flush against his own. “You look delicious. I won’t be able to make it through the night if you don’t allow me a taste before we go.” His lips captured my own in a needy, hungry kiss and I, having denied myself the pleasure earlier because of my own insecurities, returned it eagerly. I had come a long way under his tutelage, no longer the timid little thing I had been when this had begun, I now devoured him with equal tenacity, battleing him for dominance. I moaned helplessly into his mouth as he pushed me against the back of the sofa, lifting me up and spreading my legs so that he could fit himself between them.

One of his arms wrapped around my body so that I would not fall backwards and his other hand found purchase on my bare thigh, softly stroking as his tongue circled and teased my own. If his intent was to get me excited before we left, he was succeeding. My sex was already beginning to throb as his hand inched its way closer and closer.

He pulled his lips from mine causing me to whimper breathlessly and kissed along my jaw until he reached my ear. “I can’t wait to fuck you, little one,” he whispered.

His words made me ache with need. Whether it was because he was so blunt about his intentions or because he called me _little one_ , I can't say, probably both. Either way, my cunt was throbbing and I could feel the wetness of my desire beginning to pool, all for him. “Let’s do it now,” I said, squeezing his waist between my thighs to emphasize my need for him. I slipped my hands under the bottom of his shirt, moving up his stomach and chest, relishing in the feeling of the smooth hairs under my fingertips.

I was becoming more and more infatuated with him as the days went by, always eager to touch him, kiss him, please him. I would look at the boys in my school and roll my eyes because they weren’t men, like Petyr. They didn’t have hair on their faces or their chests, they didn’t know how to kiss and touch and leave a girl trembling and shaking for more. More, always more. Whenever Margaery would talk about another date or another escapade, I would laugh and nod and play the innocent, while inside I was giddy knowing that I had knowledge of a _man_. But there was still one thing I needed to learn.

Petyr pulled his lips from my skin and lifted his head to look at me. His eyes were dark with desire. “Are you so eager to have my cock inside you?” he asked, resting his forehead against my own, his voice a husky whisper.

With my hands still under his shirt, I rubbed my thumb around his nipple, hardening it. _Fuck, that’s sexy_. His hand on my thigh squeezed harder, his nails digging into the supple flesh, and I gasped. It was going to leave a bruise. I looked down between us and could see the growing bulge in the front of his jeans and the sight only fueled my own desire. I left one hand under his shirt, slowly circling that nipple, and the other I brought down and placed over his cock. When I began stroking him, he moaned and let his eyes fall closed.

I was light headed. Making a groan man come apart at my own hands made me feel powerful and older than my actual years. The effect was intoxicating. I wondered what all he would be willing to grant me if I asked whilst he was in such a state. “Don’t you want to?” I asked, continuing my ministrations on his body.

His eyes snapped open and they drilled into mine. The look in them was predatory and sexy and somewhat frightening. My hands stopped moving and he grinned. “It’s not a question of me wanting to, Sweetling. But I don’t think you want your first time to be bent over the back of this sofa while I fuck the shit out of you. Unless you do?”

Just like that I felt so very small again. He certainly made quick work of reminding me who was in charge. “We should probably go,” I said.

One of his hands went to the back of my head and he pressed his lips to mine once more, while his other hand wrapped around body, pulling me against him. This kiss was slow and deep, his tongue dominating my own, demanding my submission. I gave it, melting into him. When he pulled away I was breathless.

“C’mon,” he said, sitting me down on shaking legs.

 

**____________________**

  
  


The theater was packed, what with it being a Friday night _and_ opening night for the ending of a major motion picture franchise. Petyr wasn’t as pumped as all the other people in attendance, I wondered if he had even seen _one_ movie in the Marvel franchise. If not he didn't say and seemed content. Buying me whatever I wanted from concessions and making me smile was more important to him than a stupid movie anyway, it seemed. As we stood in line waiting our turn at the counter, you could have cut the sexual tension between us with a knife but I don’t think anyone else noticed. We stood apart, not touching, but faced one another in a constant staring contest. I would grin and bite my lip, looking up at him from underneath my eyelashes and in response he would tilt his head to the side, puckering his lips before the corner of him mouth lifted in a lazy half smile.

The energy between us was palpitating and my heart seemed on a constant roller coaster, up and down, racing, thrilled and terrified at the same time. I wished he would grab me and kiss me right there in front of all those strangers and afraid that he might at the same time.

"Excuse me. What can I get for you two?"

Both our heads snapped around to the teenage girl behind the counter. Guessing by the "excuse me", apparently she had already tried to get our attention at least once.

"Go ahead, sweetie," Petyr said, motioning me ahead of him. "Order whatever you want."

"Um...yeah, okay." I eagerly stepped toward the counter. My mom never would have said _get whatever you want,_ especially when my siblings were with us. "I'll have a large diet Coke. Screw it, make it a regular Coke. A large popcorn, a box of the purple Skittles...um...Snow caps! And Twizzlers."

I looked at Petyr, grinning. He lifted an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything.

"And for your dad?"

The attendant and I both looked at Petyr. “Yeah, daddy, what do you want?” I asked sweetly.

“I’ll just have a water, thank you.”

“God you’re boring.”

“Sans?”

I froze.

I knew the voice of course. What I didn’t know was how she had crept up on me without my noticing. I looked to my right to see Margaery standing in front of another attendant who had apparently just opened his line. What was even more shocking than her surprise appearance was who she was with. None other than Joffrey Baratheon stood at her side. A surge of anger shot through me. Joffrey’s eyes locked with my own and a smug grin spread across his face.

Margaery left him standing there and walked towards me. “Can we talk for a second?”

“Give me just a couple minutes,” I said to Petyr over my shoulder. If he had any objections I didn’t wait to find out.

When we were out of earshot of both he and Joffrey, she stopped and turned to face me. “ _Daddy_? Since when do you call him daddy?”

 _Oh shit._ “Are you serious? Forget that, what are you doing here with Joffrey?”

Her shoulders slumped instantly and her eyes looked at mine pleadingly. "I'm sorry, Sansa. I know I should have run it by you first but honestly you've seemed like you lost all interest in Joff lately so I didn't think you would mind."

"If you really didn't think I would mind you would have told me out right." Was I _jealous?_ I wasn't sure. I felt _something_ but it wasn't like what I felt when my mom touched Petyr. I glanced back at Joffrey who stood talking to a rather bored-looking Petyr while they waited on us. He wasn't anything special really, tall and lanky, he didn't even stand up straight. But he was supposed to ask _me_ out.

"Sans, truly, if you're really upset I will end our date right now. But are you...really?"

I looked at my friend, looked into her eyes, and there I could see her own distress and I knew that she had not meant to hurt me. "But I thought he was going to ask _me_ out," I said pathetically.

"He was but he got the feeling you weren't all that interested anymore too. He asked me if you'd heard about it because almost everyone at school knew. Ramsay told pretty much everyone. When I told him that you _had_ heard, he asked me how you reacted."

"What did you tell him?"

"I kind of froze. I stumbled for words. I wanted to tell him you were stoked, I tried telling him that but he could tell I was lying because I hesitated. Sans, I _tried_ to tell him but it was too late, he didn't believe me. So he said that since you didn't want to go out with him he would go out with someone who did."

"And so he asked you out and you said yes."

"Well, not immediately. I told him I would let him know after I made sure you were okay with it but I just...I'm a wimp. I couldn't tell you. Sansa, I wouldn't have done it if I thought you really wanted him but I could tell something had changed."

She was right, of course. What I was feeling wasn't jealousy. I was offended. Offended that he had asked her and not me and not because I actually wanted him, but because I wanted to _be_ wanted. And that was my fault wasn't it? When she told me of his intentions she may as well have been telling me baseball statistics.

"I'm sorry, okay? And if you really want, I won't go out with him."

"No. It's fine. I'm being a selfish bitch."

"Really?!" Her eyes widened and her face lit up with glee. "I mean, not the bitch part but it's okay if I go out with him?"

"Yes," I said and she grabbed me and squeezed so hard I couldn't breathe. "I said you can have him you don't have to kill me." She laughed as I wiggled out of her grasp.

"Wait." Her smile disappeared. "When did you start calling him _daddy?"_

 _Fuuuu_ ck. I was hoping she had forgotten that. I began to panic, breaking out into a sweat. Quickly, I tried to explain. "Um...we've gotten kind of close since I've been grounded. He picks me up from school, I stay with him in his office every day, he helps me study. He's good to me. I dunno. I miss dad and-"

"Sans stop. It's okay."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I didn't mean to freak you out. I just hadn't heard you call him that before. And you don't have to explain it to me. Until you want to."

"What if I never want to?"

She took my hands in hers and looked me in the eyes. "You will. You'll need to tell someone eventually and I'll be the _only_ one you can tell.”

I was frozen in that spot for a moment. Terrified, my heart skipped a beat. The way she looked at me and what she said, it was like she knew. She knew about me and Petyr. But there was no way she could know, it wasn't possible. We hadn't touched or kissed or said anything _too_ revealing in front of her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, ladies, but the film's about to start."

Petyr was beside us, Joffrey behind him. Each of their arms laden with our concessions, and the blanket I'd brought hanging over Petyr's shoulder.

"Sorry," Margaery said. "Catching up on a bit of gossip. You know us kids, right?"

Petyr only nodded.

"Oh!" Margaery's excitement startled me, causing me to flinch. "Let's sit together!"

The night just kept getting better and better. How could I say no? What reason could I possibly give for not wanting to sit with my best friend?

"Um...Margaery, don’t you want some privacy?" Joffrey asked and I could have kissed him then. Obviously they would want some privacy so they could stick their tongues down one another's throats.

"Why do we need privacy?" she countered, adopting an innocent and confused expression. "We'll not get it anyway. In case you haven't noticed, they're selling out. It's opening night at a _Marvel_ movie. So if I gotta be crammed next to someone, I'd much prefer it be my best friend instead of some smelly 13-year-old boy who will try and put his hand on my leg if he thinks you aren't paying attention."

My hopes plummeted. "You have a point," Joffrey said nodding. "Yes, I'd much prefer if Sansa was on your other side."

"Great, it's settled then?"

I looked at Petyr, trying to convey my apology with my eyes alone. He smiled. "It's settled," he said. "I'm sure Sansa would love to sit with her friends and not just some boring, old man who hasn't seen a single one of these films. But we best get inside before all the good seats are taken."

And just like that I was being ushered off to Screen 14 without a chance of any funny business happening under that blanket.

  


**____________________**

  
  


My heart was racing as I followed the events on the screen, on the edge of my seat, terrified of what was going to happen next. Since Petyr and I couldn't very well fool around with Margaery sitting on my left, I had become completely absorbed in the movie. It was pretty damn intense but no worries, I won't spoil it for you.

At one point I squealed and jumped and then felt silly because I was in a room full of other people watching in silence. I glanced over at Petyr. His right elbow was on his arm rest and his finger kept twirling a strand of his hair. When he noticed me looking at him he gave me a sideways grin and nodded back towards the screen for me to look but I didn't. Instead my eyes went to his other hand, resting on the armrest between us. Without attracting any attention I nudged his hand over and lifted the armrest so that nothing was between us. His hand darted under the blanket that was draped across our laps and legs.

My heart was pounding again but for an entirely different reason. His hand was on my thigh, a finger tracing lazy circles on my skin. I leaned back in my seat, trying to ignore the wonderful tingles that his fingers left upon my flesh.

“Psst, hey.” I snapped my head to my left where Margaery was trying to get my attention. I had already forgotten she was beside me. “We’re taking a bathroom break. Tell us if we miss anything important.” I nodded.

As soon as they had their backs to us Petyr’s hand went straight up my dress and between my legs. I looked to find him grinning deviously. I was about to object, to tell him that he couldn’t, _we_ couldn’t, not in a theater full of people. Not just any people, kids too. But before I could form the words he had moved aside my panties and his fingers were on my bud, pressing and circling, and then dipping down between my lips to pull forth my juices from my opening and lubricate his fingers.

I gripped the only other armrest I had and my other hand found purchase on his thigh. He wasn’t gentle or leisurely. Every stroke was deliberate and demanding. He meant to make me cum before Margaery and Joffrey returned. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuuuck!_ My thighs fell open for him, my head collapsed back onto the headrest.

“Cum for me,” he whispered. “Cum for daddy.”

His words were fuel to the fire that was engulfing me. He applied more pressure to my clit and found a steady rhythm, circling it clockwise a few times, dipping down to stroke my folds, and then returning to circle me in the opposite direction. Over and over and over again. The pleasure was mounting quickly toward its release and it was taking everything in my power not to moan or scream or say anything.

“That’s it baby, let it go.” He pushed two fingers inside me, curling them, stroking that spongy spot just inside that made me tremble. “Cum on daddy’s fingers.”

When my orgasm hit me I slammed my own hand against my mouth to keep from crying out. He continued stroking me as I rode the waves of pleasure, my legs shaking and my eyes rolling back in my head.

He yanked his fingers out of me so abruptly I jumped in my seat. Then I seen why. Margaery and Joffrey were walking back down the aisle.

“Did I miss anything?” she asked, taking her seat.

I was disoriented, my mind still fuzzy from my orgasm, my heart racing at the shock of their return. “I uh...no.” I had no idea what had happened in the movie.

She looked at me and I smiled weakly. “Well, something must have happened, you’re all flushed.” Her eyes went to Petyr who was staring at the screen, relaxed, as if he hadn’t just had his fingers buried inside me.

“You didn’t miss much,” I insisted.

“Sansa.” She had her eyes back on me and I didn’t like the way she was looking at me. It was like she knew something was going on, or suspected, or she was worried or something. I wasn’t sure but I didn’t like it. “Is everything okay? Are _you_ okay?” she asked, her voice low enough so that only I could hear her.

“What? Yeah. I’m fine. We’re gonna miss the movie.”

 

**____________________**

 

“That was intense,” Margaery said as we made our way out of the darkened theater.

I was glad it was over, ready to go back home. There was an awkward energy in the air between Margaery and I and I wanted to get as far away from it as possible. “Well, I better get home before someone sees me out and tells my mum. I’m supposed to be grounded still.”

“Well, it was awfully nice of you to break the rules for her, Mr. Baelish,” Margaery looked at Petyr and maybe I was imagining it but I felt like something else was implied by her statement.

“She’s earned a break,” he replied. “And please, call me Petyr.”

“Of course. Alright, Joff and I best get going. Sansa, call me as soon as you can.”

When we were in Petyr’s car and on the way home I felt better. Still worried but better.

“Okay, are you going to tell me what’s going on?” he asked.

“What?”

“I mean, I can feel the nervous energy radiating off you. What happened?”

“I think Margaery suspects something.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Well, for one she could tell I had lost interest in Joffrey.”

“Yeah but that in itself means nothing. Maybe someone else caught your eye.”

“Exactly. And if someone else had caught my eye I would have told her, she’s my best friend. Unless it was someone I couldn’t tell her about. Like you.”

He sighed and reached across the console, taking my hand into his own. “Still...that doesn’t mean anything is going on. For all she knows you have a crush on me. Girls get crushes on older men all the time and nothing ever comes of it.”

“But something did come of it in our case. The way she looked at me...it was like she knew.”

“Relax, Sweetling.” He squeezed my hand, then brought it up to his face to place a kiss on my knuckles. “There’s no way she can _know_. Suspect maybe. You’ll just have to assure her that nothing has happened.”

He sounded a lot more confident than I felt. If anyone found out about us and ran their mouth, my mother would be crushed. And Petyr would go to prison. He should be more afraid than me but if he was, he didn’t let it show. “I’ll have to tell her that I have a thing for you.”

“You don’t _have_ to tell her anything.”

“No, listen. If I tell her nothing she might keep looking for signs, information. Her curiosity and concern for me will get the best of her. She can be like a dog with a bone sometimes. If I tell her that I’ve developed a crush on you it will satisfy her curiosity and she’ll have no need to dig for any more information.”

He chuckled and smiled. “Are you sure you _aren’t_ my daughter?”

“Petyr, ew!”

“I’m joking, love. I only mean that you are becoming more clever by the day.”

I smiled and held his hand tighter. _Love?_

  


**____________________**

  
  


I awoke the next morning to a loud crack of thunder. I could hear the rain coming down in torrents outside the shelter of my bedroom. If Petyr had had any plans of us going anywhere, they were no doubt cancelled, which was fine by me. _Petyr_. I reached my hand out only to find purchase on an empty bed.

When we had gotten home from the theater he had led me up to my room where I had given him a blowjob in return for the treat he had given me at the movie. Shortly after he had fallen asleep but I stayed awake for a while. I had never seen him sleep and wanted to watch him for as long as I could. The entire time wondering what he had meant by calling me _love_ . It was a term of endearment, yes, but usually one you used when referring to someone you actually did love. Though I suppose a great number of people use it in passing as one might say _sweetie_ or _sugar_ like the southern Americans.

I had fallen asleep with my arm draped across his back, my fingers entangled in his hair.

My bedroom door opened and there he was, in his arms a tray laden with food and drink. “I’m just in time then,” he said, crossing the room towards the bed. I sat up and he laid the tray across my lap. I didn’t realize I was hungry until I looked down at the plate. Fried eggs, bacon, toast, sausages, beans, tomatoes, and mushrooms steamed before me - the smells drifting up to my nose, my stomach growling in response.

“Petyr, this is a full english breakfast. I can’t eat all this.”

“I figured,” he said, climbing into the bed next to me. “Which is why I brought two forks.” He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips. “Good morning, Sweetling.”

I took a fork, not hesitating to dig right in, and was delighted by what I tasted. “Mmm, wow. And to think I was afraid to try your cooking.”

He broke an egg yolk and chased the runny liquid around with a piece of toast before bringing it to his mouth for an enormous bite.

“My dad used to make us breakfast in bed,” I said between bites.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Not often mind you because he had to make _everyone_ breakfast. No Stark left behind. When he made pancakes he would put faces on them with fruit or chocolate chips, whatever he had that day. That was Arya’s favorite.” When I looked up from the food Petyr was staring at me. He had this serene look on is eyes, a slight smile on his lips. “What?”

“Nothing. You don’t talk about him often and just now the memory seemed to bring out this light and warmth in you. You should talk about him more.”

“Well, at first it was kinda hard. It hurt too much to think about it. It still does. But then when you came to live with us I was angry. I didn’t want to mention him in front of you at all, like you weren’t worthy of hearing anything about him. He was too good for your ears.” _Shit_. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad you decided to share that with me. I knew there would be some animosity towards me when I married your mother and I was prepared to deal with it.”

“Petyr do you…” _Do you love her?_ That’s what I wanted to ask but I couldn’t. I was so afraid to hear the answer. I felt that I would be hurt no matter what he said.

“Do I what, Sweetling?”

“Do you want to play some board games? It’s raining out so it’s not like we can do anything else.”

So we did. We played checkers and chess, Trouble, Life, he even taught me how to play Texas Hold'em and Black Jack. We played a few trivia games and he slaughtered me every time. His brain had an “endless capacity for useless information” as he so eloquently put it. We spent the entire day doing basically nothing but enjoying one another’s company. I even took a nap on the sofa with my head in his lap after lunch while we watched some old mystery show that he swore was the best thing ever.

For two people so far apart in age, we got along splendidly. Whether it was because I was mature for my age or he immature, I don’t know, but it’s true.

For dinner, Petyr made a light salad. I jokingly asked him if he thought I was getting fat to which he replied, “No but you don’t want anything heavy on your stomach for the night ahead of you.” It was then that my nerves began to kick in. By the end of the night, I would be a virgin no longer.

After we ate and cleaned up the kitchen and our dishes, he took me by the hand and led me upstairs without a word. He didn’t need to say anything, I knew what was about to happen. But instead of taking me to my bedroom, he took me to the bathroom.

I looked at him in confusion after he closed the door behind us. He smiled and went to the shower, turning the water on, testing the warmth with his hand.

“Are you taking a shower?” I asked.

“No. _We’re_ taking a shower. That way, small things like cleanliness won’t cross your worried mind and the hot water will help relax your muscles.”

Sometimes I marveled at how his brain worked, always ten steps ahead of everyone else’s. I hadn’t thought about it yet but no doubt once we were alone in the room together, and his face inched closer to my center, suddenly I would be wondering if I had sweat too much during the day. He was giving me one last thing to fret about.

He undressed himself and helped to undress me. It was strange at first, even though we had already seen one another naked many times, I had never showered with _anyone_. It seemed such an intimate thing to share with another human being but he soon chased those worries away too.

When we stood under the fall of hot water together, he turned me around so that my back was to him, then wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against him so that I could feel his soft cock against my ass. It didn’t stay soft for long. He pressed his lips against my neck and kissed a trail down my shoulder, all the while his hands traveled the front of my body. My stomach first, then up to my breasts, massaging them, pinching my nipples between his fingertips. My head fell back against his shoulder and I reveled in every sensation. At some point he reached for a bar of soap and began working it over me until I was a slippery, lathered mess.

I never imagined being washed could be so erotic but then again, his fingers were doing a bit more than washing when they slipped between my folds. After a time I turned to face him and began washing him, the soap allowing my fingers to glide up and down his length with ease. We were slow and sensual, pushing one another closer and closer to the edge but never quite going over.

He helped me shave. I had decided to remove all the hair between my legs.

“I’ll help but why did you decide to do that, Sweetling?” he asked, as his hand smoothed the shaving cream onto my skin.

“I did it once, just to see what it would be like.”

“And I take it you liked it?”

I nodded. “It felt really good when I was wet. If you won’t like it we don’t have to do it.”

“First of all, don’t ever say that. If something makes _you_ happy don’t worry about what someone else wants you to do. Even me. Second, I think I’ll it _very_ much.”

He was very careful not to cut me and somehow, him shaving my cunt made me even more turned on. By the time he was done my own juices were dripping from my slit. Slowly, he ran his fingers up and down the finished product. “Fuck, that does feel nice. I think it’s time we went to the bedroom, Sansa.”

  


**____________________**

  
  


“Oh my God!” I stood in awe at the sight before me. “When did you do this?” My bedroom had been transformed into a dreamlike haven. A few strands of clear Christmas lights strung above my bed and on the walls provided the only light, and the air smelled like fresh blooming jasmine.

“While you were napping.” He embraced me from behind, placing a soft kiss on my naked shoulder before asking, “Do you like it?”

Of course I liked it. Any misgivings about giving him my virginity seemed to melt away. Joffrey wouldn’t have done this for my first time, or any other boy at my school for that matter. “It’s amazing.”

“Not as amazing as you.” He turned me around to face him, one hand pulling my face to his so that he could capture my lips with his own, while his other hand palmed my ass, pressing me against him.

We had not bothered with clothes after our shower, for they would have been a hindrance we didn’t need, and I could feel the thickness of his arousal pressed against my apex. You would think I would be a bundle of nerves, on the verge of being deflowered by a man old enough to be my father, but it was hard to be nervous when every kiss and caress felt so wonderful. It was hard to be afraid of a man who had brought me nothing but the most divine pleasures I had ever experienced in my life.

“Get on the bed,” he ordered and I left him standing there and went to place myself on my mattress.

So I guess I was a little bit nervous but I wasn't afraid. I was nervous simply because it was something I'd never done before, though he had done his absolute best in the prior weeks to ensure I was as ready as one could possibly be. I was nervous because I was about to say goodbye to a part of myself that I could never get back.

"Are you having second thoughts, Sweetling?" he asked, sitting down beside me on the end of my bed.

“No.”

“Nerves?”

“A little.”

He smiled and placed a kiss on my forehead, his fingers gently stroking my cheek and jawbone. “Scoot up and get comfortable.”

I moved up the bed, the sheets cool against my naked flesh, and lay back with my head on my pillows and watched him crawl towards me. He urged me to part my legs and when I did he positioned himself between them on his knees. I found myself pulling my knees up, spreading my thighs wide open before him, but I was terrified and my heart was racing.

He stared down at my sex and I knew that I was wet, I could feel it. “That is a beautiful sight,” he said and he took his cock in hand. It was hard and red, engorged with his own arousal and looking at it sent an aching throb straight to my cunt.

When he ran the head of his shaft through my slit, I moaned with delight. It was so hot and when it rubbed my clit, it released a molten pleasure that sheathed my core and spread out to every limb. “Oh fuck...that feels good.”

Our eyes met and his were black with desire. He watched me as he ran his cock through my folds, up and down slowly, circling my little nub and then dipping down near my entrance, while his other hand massaged my thigh, slowly working its way up my body until it reached my breast. My body was relaxing as the heat coursed through me, as his fingers found my nipple, pinching and pulling, while his cock teased me over and over again. The only sounds in the room were our breathing and my sticky wetness as he rubbed himself against my cunt.

“How do you feel?” Petyr asked.

“Warm, so warm.” My voice was breathy, he was still working himself over my nub and the pleasure was beginning to build towards climax. “Feels like...oh fuck...like little sparks...ah...all over.”

He leaned over me and covered my mouth in a slow, deep kiss, his tongue delving in for my own. My hands went to his hair, holding him to me, never wanting him to stop. Then I felt his entire length, hot and hard against my folds and he began thrusting against me, his lips never leaving mine. His hands were on my breasts, gently squeezing and pinching, then they were on my sides, his fingers singing softly against my skin. My hips bucked up into him, matching his thrusts but it wasn’t quite enough.

I wanted him so badly. If that was his mission, he had succeeded.

My cunt was aching with need, throbbing, dripping. I was overcome with a desperate desire to be filled. Reluctantly, I pulled my lips from his. “I need you,” I said and it was barely above a whisper.

He stopped the movement of his hips. His eyes searched mine, he licked his lips. “You want me to fuck you?” he asked.

Heat spread up my neck and through my cheeks at his words. “Yes.”

“Say it.”

I swallowed hard, suddenly feeling very young again but I gathered my courage. “Fuck me, Petyr...please.”

The look on his face made me tremble, his eyes slowly closing, his mouth hanging open. It was a look of complete pleasure. When his eyes opened again they were darker, hungrier. “I will gladly fuck you, Sweetling.”

My heart raced as he lifted his hips enough to reach between us and take his cock into his hand. He ran the head through my folds again, then focused on my clit, rubbing himself around the little nub until I was gasping for air. “Oh God...that feels so good...don’t stop.” Pleasure was building and building, waves of heat coursing through my veins. I was so close to that peak.

Then he stopped and moved the head of his cock down to my entrance. I cried out, a sound I can’t quite describe, for he had left me aching. “Petyr…” His name was a plea on my lips.

He smiled and kissed my lips and then I could feel him pushing himself into me. My eyes flew open and I clung to his shoulders.

“Relax, love,” he whispered and began pushing harder.

I could feel myself stretching around his girth and it burned. It wasn’t how I expected it to feel. All the women I had grown up around said it was one of the worst pains they had experienced and while it was uncomfortable, it wasn’t the worst.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Petyr said, struggling to fit his length into me. My body was rejecting the intrusion “Okay, sweetling, I’m going to have to push really hard to get the rest of the way in. It’ll just be quicker and easier that way. Are you ready?”.

All I could I could do was nod. He nodded in return and pressed a soft kiss to my forehead and then his hips jerked roughly and he slammed his entire length inside me. I cried out at the sharp burning pain as my body stretched to fit him. He grunted, his forehead falling to rest against my own. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“The worst is over now.” He brushed his lips over mine as his hips began to move, slowly pulling his length out of me and then pushing it back in. “Oh fuck, you’re so tight….mmm.”

The burning began to subside, or rather, it turned into a more pleasurable burn and watching his face and listening to his moans was bringing on my arousal once again. Petyr was panting, sweat beads forming on his brow, and it was because of me.

He stopped moving long enough to move back onto his knees and for a moment I felt so empty without the feeling of his chest pressed to mine. But then he pushed my knees up further, spreading me wide open to him, and began to thrust again, this time harder and deeper, not too fast but a nice, steady rhythm. There was pain but soon enough it began to transform and then it was pleasure. Maybe it was still pain, I don’t know, but I was enjoying it.

While one hand held my leg up under the knee, Petyr’s other hand moved down to where we were joined, his thumb pressed against my little nub and I felt that wonderful heat move through my veins as he began massaging it. “Oh God,” I moaned and my voice didn’t sound like my own.

“Oh fuck...that’s it.” My moaning spurred him on and he worked my clit with purpose, his hips still moving.

I looked down between my legs and watched him enter me, over and over, and the sight and sound of my juices gushing around his cock lit me up like wildfire. I began thrusting up into him, meeting him stroke for stroke. God he felt good and he looked good and the experience as a whole was quickly sending me towards oblivion.

Then he let go of my leg and moved back over me, his chest pressed against mine, his face a breath away. He took my face in his hands and kissed me and picked up his thrusting again, this time deep and purposeful and it felt like he was going to rip me apart but it felt wonderful at the same time.

He pulled his lips from mine and brushed the tips of his nose to my own. He was covered in sweat. “You feel so good, little one. So fucking good...ugh…”

His words sent me spiraling. I could feel the electricity beginning to move through my limbs. “Petyr don’t stop...please.”

“Mmm...you like it when I tell you how good you feel?”

“Yes.” I was whimpering. Every thrust sent a shock wave through me and I bucked up against him, chasing my release.

“Oh fuck...Sansa...you’re so fucking tight.” He was struggling, his breath heavy, his body tensing, and I was loving every minute of it. “Cum for me.”

“Oh Petyr.” Just saying it seemed to make it a reality. That spring that had been coiling inside me was about to release. I could feel myself getting wetter around him, could feel my cunt beginning to contract and he felt that too.

“That’s it little one...fuck that feels good around my cock...oh...oh fuck.” His forehead fell to my shoulder and his thrusting became erratic. “Fuck baby I’m gonna cum...I can’t...oh fuck.” His entire body tensed and I felt his release inside me and it was amazing.

Feeling his cum shoot into me triggered my own release and I came too in a blinding, shuddering frenzy of white light and sparks in my limbs.

“Ohhh, oh Petyr…mmmm…” I wrapped my legs around him, wrapped my arms around him, as my cunt contracted, pulling him deeper. He whimpered and jerked his hips one last time. “I love you...I love you Petyr.” It wasn’t until the haze of my orgasm cleared that I realized what I had said.

  
  


“Let me get you a towel.” We had finally pulled ourselves free from the post orgasm bliss. Petyr was the first to get up, after placing a firm kiss to my lips. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest and watched him leave my room.

 _Did he hear me say it? Did I mean it?_ And the biggest question of all, did he feel the same? Would he be weird around me from then on? So many questions went through my mind all at once.

He returned to the room with a wet towel in hand and climbed back onto the bed towards me. When my eyes met his own I searched for some hint that he had heard me but I could find none. “Spread your legs,” he said.

Suddenly I felt rather young and small again. Slowly I spread my legs and the corner of his mouth raised in a lazy half smile as he began washing my sex with the towel. The friction sent a jolt through me and I knew that I could easily be aroused again.

“So soon?” he asked, clearly aware of my reaction.

My cheeks burned and I bit my lip, fighting a smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I think it’s fantastic but...I think we need to talk first.”

There it was. He wanted to talk about what I had said. _Fuck, why am I such an idiot?_ “Um...what do we need to talk about?”

Whatever his reply was, I didn’t get to hear it. The doorbell rang and our eyes snapped to one another’s.

“Are you expecting someone?” I asked, my heart racing. “Fuck, what if it’s mom?”

“It’s not your mother. Why would she ring the doorbell?”

“Hands are full with bags? Can’t reach her keys?”

I jumped off the bed and ran over to my window, carefully pulling the curtain back so I could see who was below, ringing our doorbell. “I can’t see, they’re under the awning. But I don’t think it’s mom.” A blonde head stepped out into the open. “It’s Margaery.”

Petyr let out a breath. “Thank fucking God. I’m going to go get some clothes on.” He was halfway out the door when he turned around and quickly ran back to me. He cupped my chin and pressed his lips to mine in an utterly lovely kiss. “See you in a minute.” Then he was gone.

I cracked the window. “Margie!” She heard me and looked up.

“Hey Sans, let me in.”

“Hang on.”

I ran around the room, making sure there were no signs of sex, straightening my bed sheets and turning off the Christmas lights. I slipped into some comfortable lounge pants and an old t-shirt and ran a brush through my hair a few times, trying desperately to not look freshly fucked. Finally, I made my way downstairs. Petyr was already on the couch, fully dressed, with the TV on and a book on his lap. I took a breath, let it out and steadied myself, then opened the door.

“Hey, Marg, what’s up?”

“Listen, I know you’re supposed to be grounded or whatever but I really need to talk to you and since your mom isn’t home, I thought Petyr would be okay with it.”

“Yeah, sure. Come in.” She had a worried look in her eyes and I wondered what had happened.

“In private,” she said, glancing towards the living room where Petyr was.

“Okay, let’s go to my room.”

As I lead her up the stairs I silently prayed my room left no traces of what had just taken place. I opened the door and went in first, quickly glancing around. Everything looked okay. We had undressed in the bathroom so there were no clothes strewn about and he hadn’t used a condom so I didn’t have to worry about a wrapper.

“What’s with the Christmas lights?” she asked, closing the door behind her.

“I like the way they look.”

“Hmm.”

“What’s up Marg?”

She took a deep breath. “We should sit down.” I shrugged and led her over to my bed where we sat down on the end, the very spot Petyr and I had sat on stark naked not even an hour before. “Sansa, you know I love you right?”

I nodded slowly. She looked so serious, which was really out of character for her.

“And you know you can tell me anything?”

My heart fluttered in my chest. I wasn’t sure I liked where this was going but I nodded anyway.

“Okay, well...I got a weird vibe yesterday off you and... _him."_

“Petyr?”

“Yeah. Your stepdad. Sansa...you can tell me, it’s okay.”

My hands began to tremble and I clasped them together, hoping she wouldn’t notice. “What are you talking about?”

She leaned in closer. “Sans.” Her voice was a whisper now. “Is he molesting you?”


End file.
